I See Stars In Your Eyes
by Lisv
Summary: Clarke trabaja de camarera en el bar de Octavia, su amiga desde hace años. Por la vida de Clarke se cruzaran personas con las que tiene más en común de lo que se espera, una de ellas Lexa, que trata de conquistarla.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: Pasaba julio**

Se despertó, cómo no, muriéndose de calor. Aunque para la fecha ese solo era otro día más, igual al anterior desde hace cerca de mes y medio, resultaba bastante molesto esa forma de despertar.

-¡Invierno ven ya, por favor!- suplicó con los ojos aún cerrados y poniendo cara de pena.

Se desperezó y cogió el móvil para ver la hora, marcaba las 15:15. Miró el par de mensajes que tenía y luego tiró ligeramente el móvil a su lado. Se frotó los ojos mientras bostezaba y se incorporó quedándose sentada en la cama. Echó un vistazo a la habitación.

 _Joder... debería ordenar un poco._

Mientras veía el estado de desorden en el que se encontraba su habitación, se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió a la puerta para salir al salón.

-¡Buenos días señora marmota!- dijo su amiga -¿A qué hora volviste? No te escuché llegar.- continuó Octavia que estaba poniendo un par de platos sobre la mesa del comedor.

-Buenos días O. -contestó Clarke mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina para coger un vaso de agua. De camino pasó cerca de su amiga y le dio un pequeño abrazo por la espalda mientras ella seguía poniendo cosas en la mesa. -Llegué sobre las 8 y algo. Si con el sueño tan profundo que tienes lo raro sería que me hubieras escuchado.- contestó mientras se echaba a reír.

-Oye, que estaba cansada. No soy como tú que después de ocho horas seguidas trabajando saca fuerzas no sé de dónde para irse a correr.- le replicó sin poder evitar reírse.

-Yo tampoco. Pero tenía ganas y energía de sobra. Además hace fresco por la mañana y se estaba tan bien en el parque.

Abrió el armario y sacó un vaso, lo colocó debajo del grifo y lo llenó de agua. Mientras bebía, miró hacia su amiga por la ventana que conectaba la cocina con el salón. Delante de la ventana está la mesa donde estaba Octavia colocando los platos y la comida, y a la derecha el resto del salón: con un sofá grande; un par de estanterías y armarios con varias fotos de las dos amigas, junto con una gran colección de películas, CD's de música de géneros muy variados, libros, y algún que otro adorno más; la televisión, y algún que otro cuadro aportando vida a las paredes.

Tenían un piso de tres habitaciones que no estaba nada mal para las dos. La tercera habitación la utilizaban como despacho, sobretodo Clarke, porque ahí era donde se dedicaba a pintar y dibujar. La ventana que tenía esa habitación, en las tardes más afortunadas, proporcionaba una luz que ella adoraba y hasta de vez en cuando le regalaba algún que otro atardecer de esos de los que no se podía resistir a tratar de plasmarlos en un lienzo lo más fielmente posible. Se podría decir que esa habitación era su zona preferida de toda la casa.

Observó lo que seguía haciendo su amiga y se dio cuenta de algo.

-Espera, ¿aún no has comido?- le preguntó.

-No. Estaba esperando a que te levantaras. Además también me he levantado hace poco, no te preocupes.

-¿Y quién es la marmota?

Octavia empezó a reír. Las dos acabaron de poner la mesa y comieron. Al terminar se fueron al sofá a ver qué echaban por la tele. Octavia se sentó y apoyó los pies en la mesa pequeña que había entre el sofá y la tele, y Clarke se tumbó. El sofá era lo suficientemente grande como para que las dos se tumbaran y apenas se rozaran.

Era mediados de julio y Clarke no tenía clases, pero trabajaba de noche de camarera.

Octavia se había hecho con un bar en un barrio en los alrededores del centro hace ya algunos meses, y en cuanto se hizo con él, no dudó en proponerle a Clarke que trabajara allí con ella, y esta aceptó encantada.

El bar poco a poco fue volviendo a ganarse su público, quizás incluso más rápido de lo que Octavia esperaba, ya que la anterior persona que lo llevaba fue abriéndolo cada vez menos por motivos que ella desconocía y que tampoco le importaban mucho. Cuando vio que estaba para alquilar no desaprovechó la oportunidad y se aventuró a ponerse al mando. Había estado varias veces en aquel bar y sin duda alguna era de sus preferidos. Era simple y moderno. Transmitía buen rollo nada más entrar, y cuando se puso al mando, apenas hizo modificaciones, quería que siguiera teniendo la esencia que le había conseguido conquistar cuando solo era una clienta allí. El dueño del local le ofreció cambiar el nombre si así lo quería, pero se negó. No sabía qué tenía _Polaris_ pero le encantaba ese nombre y decidió seguir con él.

Octavia miró hacia su amiga que más que en la televisión, tenía la atención puesta en el juego de su móvil.

-¿Crees que sería mala idea contratar a otra persona que nos ayude detrás de la barra? Mejor dicho, que te ayude. Con eso de que a veces tengo que estar a otras cosas te dejo ahí sola con todo el trabajo...

-Tenía pensado decírtelo. No me importaría una pequeña ayuda, la verdad. Con la de gente que está viniendo últimamente... no sé de dónde salen.- dijo mientras seguía con los ojos clavados en el juego.

-Sea de donde sea, que sigan saliendo. Me encanta ver que a la gente le gusta Polaris.- dijo con mucha ilusión.

Clarke la mira de reojo levantando una ceja.

-Hablas del bar como si fuera tu bebé.- dice sin poder contener la risa.

-Idiota.- contesta Octavia con una pequeña sonrisa negando con la cabeza, volviendo su atención al televisor.

-Se me pega por pasar tanto tiempo contigo.- suelta tratando de picar a su amiga. -Puedo preguntarle a Finn si conoce a alguien, va a pasarse más tarde para llevarme. Ya que te llevas mi coche.

-¿Qué ha sido de ese muchacho? Hace tiempo que no sé de él. ¿Seguís... bien, no?

-Sí, sí, está todo bien. Tampoco supe nada de él durante dos meses, ha estado liado con la uni.- hace una pequeña pausa. -Volviendo a lo otro, se lo preguntaré cuando venga, pero pon algún cartel en la puerta de la entrada también. Siempre pasa gente por esa calle, seguro que con algo de suerte para esta noche ya tenemos a alguien.

-Ojalá.

Clarke en el fondo tenía ganas de verle. Es verdad que las cosas al principio se habían puesto un poco raras cuando ella y Finn cortaron, pero ambos estaban de acuerdo en que su cariño hacia el otro no traspasaba más allá de la amistad. Quizás porque ambos decidieron empezar a salir en el peor momento para ambos: cuando más solos y vulnerables se sentían, ya que su mundo se cayó en pedazos para los dos el mismo día, hará ya algo más de un año.

Los padres de Finn fueron asesinados en su casa, él no estaba, y cuando llegó tuvo, dentro de tal desgracia, la suerte de que pudieron intercambiar algunas palabras antes de que murieran delante de él. Se sintió impotente al no haber podido hacer nada para salvarles y desde ese día dejó la carrera de arquitecto que estaba haciendo para empezar la de medicina, y Clarke era la única que sabía el porqué. Finn era lo más parecido a un hermano que tenía y no quería perder eso.

Y en el caso de Clarke, ese mismo día, murió su padre Jake, en un accidente de coche mientras volvía a casa de un pequeño viaje que había tenido que hacer por trabajo.

Se había quedado presa en esos recuerdos durante un rato, y sin darse cuenta, tenía lágrimas a punto de brotarle de los ojos. Los cerró y respiró hondo. Un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas e intentó tranquilizarse antes de que fuera a más y antes de que su amiga la pillara y se preocupara. Se secó las lágrimas con disimulo y miró a Octavia.

 _Uff.. menos mal, está dormida._

Clarke se levantó del sofá y fue hacia el despacho. Necesitaba entretenerse. La tarde se le estaba haciendo eterna, y aburrida. Quería tocar la guitarra pero estando su compañera descansando decidió que esperaría a más tarde, ahora se conformaría con escuchar un poco de música mientras dibujaba. Abrió el portátil, enchufó sus cascos en él, fue al reproductor de música y perdida en una lista de innumerables canciones simplemente le dio al aleatorio. La canción empezó a sonar.

Era _Do I Wanna Know?_ de _Arctic Monkeys._

 _Paso._

Ahora tocó _Georgia_ de _Vance Joy._

 _Hmmm... tampoco me apetece._

Lo cierto era que tenía una canción en mente, una que había descubierto hace poco, así que puso directamente _Cherry Wine_ de _Hozier_ , y le dio al modo _repetir uno_ para que siguiera sonando en bucle.

Muchas veces hacía eso con las canciones que descubría y le acababan gustando mucho: las escuchaba en bucle una y otra y otra vez hasta hartarse. Pero sin duda de la única que no se hartaba era de _Shiver_ de _Lucy Rose_ , esa era su canción preferida, la canción preferida, era la cabecilla de una larga lista de canciones preferidas.

Acercó los materiales que necesitaba, apenas un papel y un lápiz, y empezó a dibujar. Tenía muy claro lo que le apetecía llevar al papel. Algo simple: un bosque y un cielo, de noche, y que este estuviera plagado de estrellas. Tenía una pequeña gran obsesión con los cielos, las nubes y los atardeceres, pero esa tarde algo le hacía querer dibujar un azul contra verde.

 _Manos a la obra._

Había perdido la noción del tiempo y no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaría con la atención centrada en el folio.

Una mano se posa en su hombro provocando un susto seguido de un grito.

-¡Joder Octavia me has asustado!- dice recuperando el aliento y mirando mal a su amiga que se partía de risa.

-Lo siento, no me hacías caso. No pensaba que fueras a asustarte tanto.- dijo aún sin poder parar de reírse.

Clarke la miró levantando una ceja.

 _Mentira, sí que lo sabía._

-Bueno, venía a decirte que me voy ya. Dile a Finn que entre luego a tomar algo, quiero verle.

-Lo haré. Te veo luego.

Octavia hoy se iba antes, aparte de que era ella quien abría el bar, tenía que pasar por un par de tiendas para recoger unas cosas para el bar.

Con las modificaciones que había hecho, hizo espacio para un pequeño escenario. Quería tener actuaciones en directo de vez en cuando, de grupos o canta autores, y ya tenía en mente quién lo iba a estrenar.

Clarke dejó el dibujo a medio acabar, su amiga ya no estaba durmiendo, mejor aún, no estaba en casa, así que cogió la guitarra y empezó a tocar y a cantar. Siempre era un poco tímida ante la idea de que le escucharan tocar, y más en concreto, cantar. Aunque Octavia le repetía mil veces que no tenía porqué, que era tonta, que su voz era preciosa y dulce.

Un día, cuando Clarke salía su habitación, pilló a Octavia sentada en el suelo delante de su puerta escuchándola. No se dio cuenta de que Clarke había parado de tocar y cuando esta abrió la puerta la pilló a sus pies sentada en el suelo. Clarke se murió de la vergüenza aunque se empezó a reír a los dos segundos viendo lo roja que se había puesto su amiga al haberla pillado.

Siempre le daba un poco de vergüenza de a primeras, aunque luego se soltaba y simplemente lo vivía. Lo sentía cuando cantada; sentía lo que cantaba, y se sentía más viva cuando cantaba.

Era algo que tenían muy presente y en común ellas dos, el amor por la música. Aunque escuchaban casi de todo, a Clarke le iba más lo alternativo y el indie, y a Octavia le iba más el rock n' roll y el hard rock.

Clarke una vez más había perdido la noción del tiempo, y se había hecho tarde. Tenía que ducharse y cenar antes de que llegara Finn para después ir a trabajar. Dejó la guitarra y se fue a duchar.

Por supuesto que se puso música y siguió cantando en la ducha. Sonaba _Little Talks_ de _Of Monsters and Men_.

Cantaba como si no hubiera un mañana; llegó el estribillo:

 _ **Hey!**_

 _ **Don't listen to a word I say**_

 _ **Hey!**_

 _ **The screams all sound the same**_

 _ **Hey!**_

 _ **Though the truth may vary**_

 _ **This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

 _ **...**_

Se sentía muy feliz hoy.

Salió de la ducha. Se vistió y fue a prepararse algo de cenar.

Escuchó el timbre. Debía de ser Finn.

-¡Desaparecido!- dijo mientras se lanzaba a dar un abrazo a su amigo. -¿Cómo estás?

Finn respondió al abrazo de su amiga y la levantó un par de palmos del suelo.

-¡Clarke! Todo bien, ¿tú cómo estás?- le contestó.

-Bien bien. Pasa anda.- dijo la chica.

Finn empezó a ponerle al corriente de lo que había pasado por su vida lo últimos meses mientras que Clarke cogía sus cosas de la habitación. La siguió y se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta contándole que se había mudado de la casa de su tío (no tenían mucha relación y él trataba de ser lo más independiente posible, en cuanto pudo se fue a vivir solo) compartía piso con otro chico. -Monty, le tienes que conocer un día, Clarke. Te caerá bien.- decía. Y buscaban a un tercero compañero. También le contó lo bien que le había ido en la universidad y lo feliz que se sentía respecto a ello.

-Me alegro tanto por ti... No me esperaba menos, con lo inteligente que eres.- dijo mirándole con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias, Clarke.- contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

De repente Finn se fijó en la guitarra de su amiga, que no estaba colocada en su sitio.

-Veo que sigues siendo tocando.- dijo señalando la guitarra con la cabeza.

-¡Por supuesto! Y cada vez más.- contestó, sonriendo, y desprendiendo un brillo de ilusión en la mirada. -¿Vamos?- haciéndole saber que ya estaba lista.

-Vamos. Espero que no os hayáis olvidado de la vieja costumbre que teníamos y la repitamos pronto.- dijo mientras se dirigían a la puerta del piso.

-¿Día en el parque con unas cervezas y la guitarra? Dalo por hecho.- dijo Clarke con entusiasmo.

Gracias al cartel en la puerta del bar, Octavia y Clarke ya tenían a otra persona que les echara una mano esa misma noche.

-Seguro que os llevaréis bien, es mi compañera de piso y nos conocemos desde hace ya algunos años. Además también adora la música, canta y toca la guitarra, y le va el mismo rollo de música que a ti.- decía Octavia a su nuevo camarero. -Debe de estar a punto de llegar.

-Genial, estoy deseando conocerla.- contestaba John, el nuevo camarero. Aunque prefería que le llamasen por su apellido, Murphy. -Por cierto, si sabes de algún piso que esté bien por aquí cerca, o de gente que busque a alguien para compartir piso, estoy buscando.- continuó.

Antes de que Octavia pudiera contestarle, Clarke y Finn entraron en el bar.

-¡Hombre el desaparecido!- gritó Octavia alzando los brazos cuando vio a los dos entrando por la puerta.

-Pero queréis dejar de decir eso.- dijo Finn riéndose.

Los dos amigos se abrazaron.

Clarke sonrió ante tal escena mientras ponía su bolso encima de la barra. Y para su sorpresa se encontró con alguien detrás de ella.

-Hola.- dijo Murphy con una sonrisa.

Clarke no contestó y miró a O, pero estaba hablando con Finn. Volvió a mirar al chico para saludarle. Se dio cuenta de que sería el nuevo camarero, se sorprendió de lo rápido que habían conseguido un nuevo compañero.

-Hola, encantada, ¿cómo te llamas?- le decía devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Igualmente, soy Murphy. Tú debes de ser Clarke. Octavia me ha estado hablando de ti.

Poco después los tres se pusieron a trabajar. Ya habían unas cuantas personas en el bar y entre Clarke y Murphy fueron atendiéndolos.

Finn estaba en la barra tomándose una cerveza y soltando alguna broma hacia los dos camareros siempre que encontraba ocasión.

Una chica morena se sentó cerca de donde estaba Finn, estaba mirando boquiabierta cada rincón del bar. Clarke se acercó a ella desde su lado de la barra, sonriendo por ver la cara que estaba poniendo aquella chica. Tan pronto como sintió la presencia de Clarke delante de ella, la miró cambiando su expresión a una gran sonrisa. Vio como Clarke la miraba.

-Veo que te gusta el bar.- dijo Clarke

-Me encanta. Tiene un ambiente muy guay.- dijo mientras volvía a echarle un vistazo. -¿Me pones una cerveza y un chupito de tequila, por favor?

Clarke asintió.

-Ahora mismo.

Cogió un vaso, abrió el grifo de la cerveza y le sirvió la cerveza a la morena que estaba moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y los hombros siguiendo el ritmo de la canción que estaba sonando. Fue a coger el vaso de chupito y el tequila, lo puso delante de la morena y empezó a echar el alcohol.

-¿Todos los bares de esta zona son así de guays?- preguntó mientras la rubia le servía el tequila.

-Solo el nuestro.- contestó bromeando y guiñándole el ojo.

Finn la miró y se empezó a reír negando con la cabeza.

-Clarke no te flipes que The Ground al final de la calle mola más.- dijo intentando picar a su amiga.

Ella le miró mal, indignada ante tal comentario.

-Creo que ya has bebido demasiado, Finn.- replicó haciendo un amago de quitarle la cerveza.

La morena rió divertida ante lo que estaba presenciando.

Clarke la volvió a mirar.

-Ni caso a este, el nuestro mola más.- dijo asintiendo. -¿Nunca habías estado por esta zona?- continuó.

-No, no soy de aquí, me acabo de mudar por la universidad. Quería aprovechar lo que queda de verano para conocer la ciudad. Me estaba muriendo del aburrimiento en casa y quería salir a tomar algo aunque fuera sola y pueda correr el riesgo de parecer penosa, y me recomendaron este sitio.- le contestó.

-Pues felicidades, ya no estás sola. Bienvenida a Polaris. Me llamo Clarke, y él es Finn.

Finn levantó la mano a modo de saludo.

Esta chica le caía bien, y Finn no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

-Raven, encantada.

Así pasaba julio, con reencuentros y principios de lo que podrían ser nuevas amistades.

Empezaba agosto, y más que empezar, se adentraba cada vez más, era mediados y pasaba entre risas y amigos.

Y llegaría septiembre dentro de poco, con el principio del nuevo curso y a saber con qué sorpresas más.

 **[Clarke]**

Raven cada vez nos empezó a caer mejor a todos, en especial a Finn. Estos dos van a acabar juntos, solo hay que ver cómo se miran. Hemos quedado ella, Octavia y yo varias tardes en las últimas tres semanas. Es igual o más extrovertida que O y se llevan bastante bien.

Murphy también nos cae muy bien. Me llevo genial con él, es un chico muy alegre y muy muy bromista. Nos gusta la misma música, también canta y toca la guitarra, y cuando hay una cerca, tiene la manía de empezar a tocar canciones que sabe que me sé para que las cante o las cante con él. Además ahora vive con Finn y Monty.

Octavia nos suplicaba que tocásemos un día en el bar. Corrijo, Octavia y Murphy me suplican, pero me da demasiada vergüenza. Como no se cansan he tenido que cambiar el "no, me da vergüenza" por un "un día de estos". Creo que me estoy ablandando, porque desde entonces Murphy lleva todos los días su guitarra acústica al bar para cuando llegue ese día, que me temo que llegará, no haya excusa de que no hay guitarra.

Hemos quedado los cinco para ir al parque a pasar la tarde ya que hoy el bar no abre.

Estamos unos sentados y otros tumbados en el césped, hablando, riéndonos. Echando unas partidas con cartas.

De repente Murphy coge la guitarra.

Me mira y empieza a sonreír.

-Ya empezamos...- murmuro _._

Se ríen los cuatro.

-Venga Clarke, tienen que escucharte cantar esta, por favor.- dijo poniendo cara de pena, y sin dejarme contestar empezó a tocar.

Era _Cherry Wine._ Sabía que aún no me había quitado esa canción de la cabeza y a él también le gustaba.

Le sonrío y asiento para que sepa lo haré, y vuelve a empezar.

Comienza a mover los dedos sobre las cuerdas punteando, y aguardo hasta que me toca empezar a cantar.

 _ **Her eyes and words are so icy**_

 _ **Oh but she burns**_

 _ **Like rum on a fire**_

 _ **Hot and fast and angry**_

 _ **As she can be**_

 _ **I walk my days on a wire**_

 _ **It looks ugly, but it's clean**_

 _ **Oh mamma, don't fuss over me**_

 _ **The way she tells me I'm hers and she's mine**_

…

 **[Lexa]**

-En serio Lexa, a ver cuando te lo presento, es un tío muy majo. Me ha dicho que había empezado a trabajar hace unas semanas en un bar en la zona de Malasaña y quiere que nos pasemos un día. Que te quiere conocer.

-Lincoln, ¿sabes que solo me van las chicas, verdad?- dije seria y levantando una ceja.

-¡Que no es eso idiota!- replicó. -Es solo que te caerá muy bien, además canta y toca la guitarra. ¿Me pongo yo al bajo y formamos un grupo?- dijo entusiasmado ante tal idea.

-¿Tú tocando un instrumento? ¡Já! Aprende y luego me cuentas.- dije riéndome mientras me tumbaba en el césped con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Cerré los ojos y no hice caso a lo que Lincoln me contestaba.

Cierto era que hace mucho que no cogía las baquetas y lo echaba de menos, más de lo que pensaba, pero desde que me había mudado con Lincoln no había pensado en ello. Mi batería seguirá en el garaje de la casa de mis padres, e ir a buscarla no es una opción.

 _Mañana buscaré alguna sala de ensayos por horas e iré a comprobar cómo se me sigue dando._

Una melodía muy dulce me saca de mis pensamientos. Alguna chica de mi alrededor está cantando. Tiene una voz dulce y muy peculiar.

Me encanta.

Me pierden la chicas que tocan algún instrumento y/o cantan.

Además esa canción me suena. Me incorporo. Lincoln está en la misma posición en la que yo estaba hace medio segundo. Miro a mi alrededor buscando a alguien con una guitarra.

A mi izquierda a unos metros de nosotros.

 _Ahí está._

Era un chico el que tocaba y una chica la que cantaba. Estaban con más gente, pero no me fijé en bien en la cara de ninguno, solo en ellos dos. Estaban el uno al lado del otro, él estaba girado de frente hacia ella, podía verle la cara aunque desde mi sitio le veía más bien de perfil, y ella está de espaldas a mí.

 _Mierda._

No podía verle la cara, pero era rubia. Una rubia con una voz preciosa.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: Light My Fire**

 **ATENCION: este fic es totalmente Clexa, pero advierto que van a pasar (o han pasado) otras personas por la vida de Clarke y/o Lexa, y también van a pasar cosas en los próximos capítulos que pueden dar a pensar otra cosa. Solo dadle una oportunidad.**

El verano va llegando a su fin, y queda menos para que llegue el nuevo curso. Por un lado Clarke estaba deseando que llegase, pero por otro lado le apenaba que se acabara el verano, que no por el calor. Estaba más que preparada para volver a los abrigos, gorros, sudaderas... le encantaba la ropa de invierno, aunque eso de a veces parecer una cebolla con tantas capas de ropa tampoco le agradaba mucho que digamos.

-¿Clarke?

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Clarke.

-¿Estás ocupada?

-No, pasa. ¿Qué ocurre, O?

-Tengo que pedirte un favor muy grande.

-Dime, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Te importaría abrir el bar hoy? Había quedado con Bellamy hace un par de horas pero se le ha hecho tarde, pensaba que ya no podría pero me acaba de avisar de que al final sí que puede. Hace mucho que no le veo y bueno... ¿te importa?

-¡Oh, por favor! ¿Cómo puedes pedirme una cosa así? Octavia por dios, que soy una mujer con una agenda muy apreta...- decía como si le indignara tal pregunta y su amiga la interrumpió.

-Vale. Vale. Lo pillo.

Clarke se echó a reír.

-Pues claro que puedo. Ve a ver a tu hermano, no te preocupes, tarda lo que necesites que Murphy y yo nos encargamos.

Octavia asintió con una sonrisa y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla de la rubia.

-Gracias Clarke.

Clarke en ese momento se acordó de Bellamy, hacía por lo menos 3 años desde la última vez que le vio.

Él y Octavia nunca se habían llevado del todo bien, tenían sus momentos, como la mayoría de los hermanos. Bellamy era demasiado sobre protector con su hermana desde que perdieron a sus padres y eso a Octavia le ponía enferma. También llevaban algún tiempo sin verse, quizás nunca habían estado más de un mes sin verse y ya habían pasado casi cuatro. Entre que Bellamy se fue a otra ciudad por trabajo, y que Octavia prefería quedarse aquí, se alejaron un poco. Cosa que quizás no tendría que pasar ya que desde hace varios años solo se tienen el uno al otro.

 **[Clarke]**

Raven me ha llamado. Quería que quedásemos antes de que me fuera al bar, pero dado que hoy lo abriré yo, tengo que ir antes. Tuve que insistir un poco para que accediera a decirme de qué quería hablar, y cuando por fin lo hizo, no tuvo que decirme nada más. Sabía por dónde iba: Finn.

-Raven, ya habíamos hablado de esto, te dije que estaba todo bien por mí parte. Finn y yo simplemente no funcionamos como pareja, además de que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, eso no significa que no podamos ser felices con otras personas. No sería justo para ninguno de los dos, ¿no crees?

-Supongo... necesitaba asegurarme. Le conocí por ti y no quiero arriesgar nuestra amistad por algo así.

-Te aseguro y repito por vigésima vez que está todo bien. Le tengo un cariño inmenso porque ha estado a mi lado y ha conseguido llegar a ser como un hermano para mí, pero eso es todo. Tanto por mi parte como por la de él. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte.

Me pareció muy tierno por su parte que se preocupara antes por nuestra amistad que por su relación con Finn. Desde que nos conocimos aquel día en Polaris, me había demostrado poco a poco lo genial que es.

Espero que se hagan felices el uno al otro.

Estoy llegando al bar y después de la conversación con Raven algo me rondaba la cabeza.

 _¿Hace cuánto que no estás tú con alguien, Clarke?_

Esta pregunta me hizo recordar cuánto: hacía mucho, quizá desde Finn. Había estado con alguna que otra chica, algún que otro chico, pero nada serio.

Eventos que marcaron el resto de mi vida me hicieron querer alejarme de las relaciones, simplemente me centré en otras cosas. En todo lo artístico, se podría decir. Compartía lo que sentía a través de colores y sonidos; pintura y música. Me refugié en plasmar sentimientos en lienzos, en soltarlos con el aire que se me acumulaba en el pecho cantando, y a veces también creando sonidos que puede que reflejaran mi alma.

 _El amor. A ti lo que te pasa es que echas de menos el amor, Clarke._

Porque sí, puede resultar ser una mierda en algunas ocasiones. Porque puede que por momentos salga todo mal; que no sea la persona adecuada; que no sean los sentimientos que deberían ser. Que por unas cosas y por otras, salga mal. Pero cuando no todo es malo, vale la pena arriesgarlo todo.

Y echo de menos eso: alguien por quien me sienta capaz de arriesgar, que me haga ver que a su lado vale la pena arriesgar, y arriesgarlo todo.

Sin querer queriendo no había vuelto a dejar a nadie entrar en mi vida en ese sentido, pero la verdad es que tampoco había conocido a nadie que fuera capaz de derribar los muros que me había levantado, y durante unos segundos, con todo esto en mente, parece que los muros se habían ablandado un poco. Pero solo durante unos segundos.

Suspiro.

 _Se supone que las mejores cosas pasan cuando menos te las esperas, ¿verdad?_

Abrí el bar y pasé un par de horas con esto rondándome la cabeza y confieso que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por mostrar mi mejor cara tratando de no pensar más en ello.

Suena _Lonely Boy_ de _The Black Keys_ y veo como Murphy empieza a mover su cabeza al son de la canción mientras está sirviendo una cerveza, se la da al cliente, y cuando tiene las dos manos libres me mira y empieza a chasquear los dedos al son de la música. Se acerca a mí poco a poco mientras se mueve al son de la canción y empieza a cantar.

 _ **Oh oh oh**_

 _ **I got a love that keeps me waiting**_

 _ **Oh oh oh**_

 _ **I got a love that keeps me waiting**_

 _ **I'm a lonely boy**_

 _ **I'm a lonely boy**_

 _ **Oh oh oh**_

 _ **I got a love that keeps me waiting**_

 _ **...**_

Le seguí y bailamos y cantamos durante unos segundos. Los clientes que estaban en al otro lado de la barra, al vernos, cantaron y bailaron con nosotros. Veo como una chica que acababa de entrar se sienta mientras nos mira sonriente y levanta un poco la mano para que vaya. Dejo a Murphy para ir a atenderla.

Según me estoy acercando me voy dando cuenta de lo guapa que es. Su pelo es de color rojo, un rojo claro; sus ojos son marrones, miento, más que marrones son de un castaño muy claro como el...

 _La miel. Eso es, son de un color miel. Incluso tiene algunos destellos amarillos. Son bonitos... Cómo puedes estar fijándote tanto en sus ojos, céntrate Clarke. Dí algo._

 _-_ Hola, buenas noches.- dije por fin.

-Buenas.- dice mirándome muy fijamente y sonriendo.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa antes de continuar.

-¿Qué te sirvo?

-Mmm... una cerveza y un chupito de Jäger, por favor.

-Ahora mismo.

Voy a por la cerveza y se la sirvo. Cojo un vaso de chupito y la botella Jägermeister. Pongo el vaso delante de ella y le sirvo hasta llenar ese pequeño vaso.

Noto su mirada clavada en mí. Sonrío. No la miro hasta que el vaso no ha quedado lleno. Justo en ese instante se lleva la mano al bolsillo, saca un billete y me lo da.

Cuando vuelvo con el cambio y se lo pongo en la barra, está levantando el chupito y haciéndome un gesto de brindis.

Sonrío y le asiento.

Se lo lleva a la boca, pero justo antes de que sus labios tocaran el vaso se detiene.

Le miro algo confusa.

-Dicen que da mala suerte brindar sola. ¿No querrás que tenga mala suerte esta noche, verdad?- dice con picardía.

-A veces no pasa nada por tentar a la suerte.- contesto encogiéndome de hombros.

-Sí, pero no esta noche. Si quiero conseguir tu número antes de que me vaya tendré que tener toda la suerte que pueda de mi lado. ¿No crees?- ahora aparte de picardía era seguridad en sí misma lo que transmitía.

Me resulta inevitable sonreír.

-Vaya, encima tienes una sonrisa preciosa.

Aparto la mirada. Sonrío aún más.

 _No está mal. He tenido que soportarlos mucho peores en alguna que otra ocasión. -v_ uelvo a mirarla.- _No parece borracha en absoluto y aún no me ha mirado a las tet... vale, no he dicho nada._

-Sírvete uno, invito yo.- dijo acercándome sobre la barra una de las monedas que le había dado de cambio hace unos segundos.

Vuelvo a mirarla. Ya no estoy sonriendo pero tampoco estoy seria, le miro con curiosidad.

Es guapa. Tiene algo que me atrae, puede que solo sea algo físico, pero no me importa ahora mismo. Tiene un estilo que me gusta. Lleva el pelo suelto; tiene flequillo, echado ligeramente hacia el lado derecho; va con una camisa blanca con lunares negros, es algo transparente ya que me puedo dar cuenta de que su sujetador es negro, y creo que llevaba unos pantalones negros cuando la vi entrar.

Le acerco la moneda de vuelta y me giro a por otro vaso. Me sirvo el chupito siguiendo el mismo proceso que hice cuando se lo serví a ella: sin mirarla.

Juraría que ella no había dejado de mirarme ni cuando me di la vuelta para coger el vaso.

Cogí el chupito, lo levanté un poco y la miré.

-Salud.- dije.

-Antes no me importaría saber el nombre de la chica con la que estoy brindando.- decía, con una ceja levantada y un tono de niña inocente.

-Me llamo Clarke.- contesté con media sonrisa.

No le pregunté el suyo, y de cierto modo esperé que me lo dijera, pero no lo hizo.

Sin decir nada más elevó el chupito, lo hizo chocar ligeramente con el mío y bebimos. No rompimos el contacto visual. Después de beber me dedicó una leve sonrisa, cogí su vaso y el mío y me los llevé.

Si estaba ligando conmigo pensaba hacerme un poco la dura.

La verdad es que no era el primer cliente del bar que coqueteaba conmigo, aunque sí de las pocas personas que consiguen llamar mi atención.

Sin que yo me hubiera dado cuenta, Murphy me estaba mirando. A saber cuanto rato llevaba haciéndolo. Miró a la chica que se había puesto con el móvil y me volvió a mirar a mí.

Se empezó a reír

-Así que te van pelirrojas, ¿eh Clarke?- me dijo por lo bajo, aunque no estábamos cerca de la chica y difícilmente podría escucharnos.

-Cállate Murphy.- dije apartando la mirada ya que sentí mis mejillas enrojeciéndose.

-Ahora en serio, es mona, no lo niego, pero te mira como si fuera una depredadora acechando a su presa. Te come con la mirada, totalmente. Me da un poco de mal rollo.

-Puede que a ti te dé mal rollito.- le contesté un poco borde.

Realmente sí que me había mirado como si en su mente estuviera viviendo una escena muy subida de tono conmigo y no la que realmente había pasado, pero me gustaba. Me hacía sentir deseada, ¿y a quién no le gustaría que una chica tan mona como aquella le estuviera mirando con deseo e interés? Y sin estar borracha, que era un punto muy a favor.

Estaba sola, sentada en un taburete delante de la barra con la cerveza aún a más de la mitad. Miraba el móvil de vez en cuando.

 _¿Esperará a alguien?_

Noto su mirada clavada en mí mientras estoy de un lado para el otro atendiendo a los demás clientes sirviendo bebidas. Cuando paso por delante de ella se queda mirándome muy fijamente.

 _Sé que me estás mirando. Aún no te he pillado mirándome, pero lo voy a hacer._

Estaba cerca de ella, con la mirada en el fregadero aclarándome las manos. Cuando acabo, levanto la cabeza y voy en busca de su mirada.

 _Te he pillado._

Al ver que también la miraba fijamente, se sorprendió un poco y luego me miró de una forma que parecía como si esperara que le dijera algo.

Arqueo una ceja.

Ella se aclaraba la garganta y apartaba la mirada, se ha puesto nerviosa. Admito que no era mi intención, pero me encanta haberla puesto nerviosa. Miré hacia otro lado sonriendo por mi pequeña victoria.

 _Punto para ti, Clarke._

-¿No te encanta esta canción, Clarke?- dijo por fin.

Vaya, no me esperaba que se pusiera a hablar de la canción de _The Doors_ que estaba sonando.

 _ **Come on baby, light my fire**_

 _ **Come on baby, light my fire**_

 _ **Try to set the night on fire**_

 _ **...**_

-¿The Doors, verdad? No están mal.- digo encogiéndome de hombros

-¿Que no están mal?- dice sorprendida por mi contestación. -No sabes lo que dices. Son geniales. Sobretodo esta canción. ¿Sabes de qué trata?

-No, pero dado que se llama Light My Fire, puede ser que hable sobre... no sé una persona que se está muriendo de frío y "enciende un fuego" para entrar en calor.- digo arriesgándome ya que no tengo ni idea.

-Bueno, no está mal. Ciertamente habla sobre "encender un fuego" pero más bien en el sentido de... digamos que de encender el fuego de la adicción, por así decirlo. Habla de una pareja que se droga. Aunque a mí me gusta más la idea de que tiene un sentido más... sensual, y subido de tono. No sé si me entiendes.- vuelve a mirarme con esa mirada pícara y una ceja levantada.

Sonrío.

Parece que predije el tema que había estado teniendo en mente: lo subido de tono.

-Sí, te entiendo. Creo que a mí también me gusta más ese sentido.

-Guapa y con buen gusto musical. Vamos por buen camino, ¿no crees?

Me río, pero antes de que pueda contestarle una mano se posa en su hombro haciendo que se gire.

-Siento llegar tarde.- escucho que le dice el chico mientas acerca un taburete para sentarse al lado de la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes.- contesta. -Me han ayudado a hacer la espera más amena.- dice mirándome. -¿Me traes otra cerveza, Clarke?

Dice mi nombre de una forma que parece que intenta seducirme con solo pronunciarlo.

Asiento y voy a por la cerveza.

Desde que vino ese chico no me ha estado mirando tanto como antes, de hecho, no me ha mirado en absoluto.

 _Será cara dura. Me suelta indirectas y ahora actúa como si no existiera... en fin, paso._

Yo también dejé de mirarla y seguí con lo que se supone que tenía que estar haciendo: trabajar.

Unos quince minutos después, veo a Octavia entrar en el bar. Fue a la habitación donde guardamos nuestras cosas a dejar su bolso y después vino a la barra a saludarnos a mí y a Murphy.

-¿Me habéis mucho de echado de menos?- dice mientas me da un beso en la mejilla.

 _¿Me acaba de mirar? Sí, la pelirroja me está mirando otra vez. Y me mira algo seria._

-No te creas.- dijo Murphy bromeando.

Octavia le dio un suave puñetazo en el brazo riéndose.

-Di que no, que casi se echa a llorar cuando no te vio aquí.- digo bromeando.

-Oh, Murphy, no sabía que me quisieras tanto.- dijo O mientras le abrazaba por la espalda.

-No te flipes, Octavia.- contestó mientras la miraba de reojo. Me miró y de pronto una sonrisa traviesa, típica de un niño pequeño cuando está a punto de hacer alguna travesura, se asomó por sus labios. -Seguro que Clarke ni te ha echado de menos, como ha estado ocupada con otras... cosas. Lo mismo tiene algo que contarte.- decía levantando una ceja.

Ella me miró con mucha curiosidad. Yo estaba sin saber qué decir cuando una voz a mi espalda, pronunciando mi nombre, me salvó de la situación. Me giré y era ella, me acerqué a ver qué quería.

-Toma.- dijo acercándome un papel. -Por si te apetece que hablemos o quedemos algún día.

Miro el papel: es su número. Vuelvo a mirarla.

-Que tengas una buena noche, Clarke.- dice esbozando una sonrisa y guiñándome un ojo.

-Igualmente.- contesté devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Me quedé mirándola hasta que salió por la puerta. Volví a mirar el papel, y aparte de su número, también estaba escrito su nombre: Costia Riders.

Siento una persona detrás de mí asomando la cabeza por encima de mi hombro.

-Así que...- miró lo que ponía en el papel. -¿Costia era ese algo que tenías que contarme?

* * *

 **Por si alguien tiene curiosidad por saber por qué ese apellido para Costia, simplemente cogí del nombre de uno de los 12 clanes de la serie "Plains Riders".** **Espero vuestras opiniones en las reviews, siempre son bienvenidas. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: Miradas**

Había pasado un mes desde que Clarke conoció a Costia. Desde un primer momento Clarke sintió que eso era y sería solo sexo. La chica era agradable, se llevaban bien, tenían ciertas cosas en común; era muy guapa, y en la cama, bueno, Clarke no se podía quejar en absoluto.

 _Supongo que por eso he dejado que pasara más de un par de veces... vaya que si un par de veces, durante casi dos semanas._

Se decía a sí misma.

Clarke no sentía por ella otra cosa que no fuera atracción, nada más que atracción.

Realmente, se sentía sola, y Costia simplemente apareció en el momento en el que a Clarke no le importaba tener una aventura pasajera, aunque en el fondo sabía que buscaba algo más.

 _Amor, ¿eh? ¡Já!_

Sabía que en Costia eso no lo iba a encontrar, ya que no fue capaz de sentir eso hacia la pelirroja.

 _Por favor, ¿y la cena que me hizo? ¿Cómo es posible que no me hubiera rendido a sus pies con aquella cena? Cualquiera lo habría hecho, seguro. Aunque hubiera pasado el poco tiempo que pasó: cualquiera habría caído rendida a sus pies. Desde luego sabía cómo seducir a una mujer._

Dicen que hay que verle el lado positivo de las cosas, ¿no? Clarke lo vio. Vaya que si lo vio.

La verdad es que no le afectó en absoluto que Costia le hubiera engañado con otra. De hecho, fue la excusa perfecta para poder acabar con aquello, que en el fondo tampoco era una relación como tal.

Lo que le molestó fue la parte en la que Costia tuvo la cara de decirle que era la única mujer que quería en su vida.

 _¿Cómo le dices a alguien que es la única persona de tu vida cuando, primero: solo le conoces de una semana, y segundo, cuando resulta que estabas con otra también? Será cara dura._

Fue totalmente innecesario todo ese paripé de Costia. Porque al final, fue lo que a Clarke le pareció, todo un paripé.

No sabía si había sido suerte, el destino, o lo que sea que fuera, pero dio gracias por haberlas pillado, porque tampoco sabía cómo decirle a esa chica que iba a una velocidad de pasos agigantados; esa por la que Clarke no era capaz de sentir nada: que quería dejar lo que sea que tuvieran.

Costia aún tuvo la cara de ir detrás de ella pidiendo perdón, diciendo que había sido un error y que no significaba nada. Estuvo la semana siguiente mandándole mensajes y llamándola dos o tres veces a diario, pero Clarke se limitó a ignorarla y al final dejó de recibir sus llamadas.

Clarke cogió aquel ticket de cine que encontró en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, lo que le había hecho recordar otra vez ese fugaz "romance" con Costia, y lo tiró a la basura. No veía por qué guardar algo que le recordara a esa chica.

Esto le había hecho salir de su habitación riendo por lo bajo. Salió de casa y se dirigió hacia la universidad.

 **[Lexa]**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que empezaron las clases y sin que me lo esperara ya había hecho una amiga. El primer día vino con el tiempo algo justo, me hizo gracia cuando le vi entrar por la puerta con cara de asustada y cuando se dio cuenta de que aún no había llegado el profesor, suspiró de una forma que parecía que llevaba aguantándose la respiración un buen rato. Según se adentraba en el aula iba mirando las mesas eligiendo donde sentarse, hasta que llegó cerca de mí, y preguntó si me importaba que se sentara a mi lado.

-Para nada, adelante.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.- volvió a suspirar. -Creía que no llegaba.- dijo mientras ponía la mochila sobre su mesa. -Raven Reyes, encantada.- dijo sonriente tendiéndome su mano.

-Igualmente. Lexa Woods.- contesté mientras estrechaba su mano.

Raven me pareció una chica muy simpática y alegre. En estos pocos días habíamos pasado algún que otro rato que teníamos entre clase y clase tumbadas en el césped del campus, hablando y escuchando música. Me contaba que había empezado hace poco a salir con un chico que se llama Finn, que estudia medicina en esta misma universidad, que ella era de otra ciudad pero que pasó aquí parte del verano, había conocido a unas pocas personas a las que ya consideraba amigos y me los quiere presentar un día.

Seguidamente preguntó por mí, dado lo mucho que a veces me cuesta abrirme con los demás, me limité a contestar lo justo y necesario, al menos de momento.

-Vivo con un amigo. Yo tampoco soy de aquí, le propuse a Lincoln mudarnos y como es un aventurero no se lo pensó dos veces y empezó a buscar trabajo por aquí. Toco la batería. Y de momento solo te conozco ti.

Pensé que eso le bastaría, pero se ve que quiso saber del tema que yo obvié tocar.

-Ya cambiaremos eso último. ¿Tocas la batería? Eso mola. Dos de mis amigos tocan la guitarra y cantan, suenan genial, un día tienes que escucharlos.- hizo una pequeña pausa. -Y ese Lincoln, ¿es tu novio?

-¿Lincoln? ¿Mi novio? No, para nada.- no pude evitar echarme a reír ante semejante idea.

Ella me miró algo confusa.

-Verás es que yo... a mí me gustan las chicas.

-Ah vale. Perdona, pues novia. ¿Tienes novia?

No le dio importancia a que me gustaran las chicas, cosa que me gustó. Lo último que me faltaba es que, siendo la única persona que conozco, tuviera la mala suerte de que fuera de mente cerrada.

Sonreí por su curiosidad ante el tema.

-No, no tengo novia.

-¿De verdad? Hmmm... tengo que presentarte a Clarke.- dijo y se echó a reír.

-¿Qu-qué? ¿Por qué...?- antes de que pudiera terminar se levantó del suelo.

-Ahora mismo vuelvo.- dijo mientras salía andando deprisa, casi corriendo.

Fue hacia dos personas: un chico moreno, no muy alto, y una chica rubia, de más o menos la misma estatura.

Se ha lanzado hacia el chico que estaba de espaldas. Cuando el chico se giró, se dieron un beso.

 _Seguramente sea ese su novio._

No tardé más de un segundo en fijar mi atención en la chica rubia. No dejaba de mirarla cuando de repente mi mente me llevó a unas pocas semanas atrás, a aquel día en el parque con Lincoln; a aquel momento en el que escuché aquella preciosa voz que cantaba en el parque; a aquella rubia con una voz preciosa de la cual no conocía ni su rostro.

Sin saber por qué e involuntariamente, me salió una pequeña sonrisa. No sé por qué me he puesto a recordar ese momento. Sacudo ligeramente la cabeza para apartar esos recuerdos.

 _Joder con las amigas de Raven... ya podría ser ella esa tal Clarke que dice que quería presentarme._

La rubia se estaba riendo.

 _Vaya... es guapa, muy guapa. ¿Tiene los ojos...?_

No consigo distinguir el color, pero le da el sol en la cara y se ve que son claros, quizá ¿azules? ¿Grises? ¿Azul grisáceo?

La miraba fijamente sin saber cuántos segundos iban pasando sin que me diera cuenta de que esos ojos también tenían la mirada fija en los míos.

 _Mierda, me está mirando._

Giro bruscamente la cara hacia otro lado. Si no se había dado cuenta de que la estaba mirando, con ese movimiento, ahora seguro que lo sabría.

 _Tampoco está tan cerca, seguro que ni me estaba mirando o no se ha dado cuenta._

Traté de autoconvencerme de ello, pero no funcionó muy bien que digamos. Inconscientemente volví a mirarla. Ya no me estaba mirando; se estaba riendo otra vez.

 _Tiene una sonrisa preciosa._

Me siento absurda, total y completamente absurda. No me suele pasar esto de quedarme embobada mirando a una chica. Pero ella tenía algo que hacía que no quisiera apartar mis ojos de ella.

Dejo de mirarla y miro hacia otro lado.

 _Como me pille se va a pensar algo raro, o se pondrá incómoda. ¿Y si me acerco a ellos? Después de todo, Raven está allí y a ella la conozco._

Vuelvo mi mirada hacia ellos.

 _Mierda..._

 **[Clarke]**

Al salir de clase me encontré con Finn quien había quedado con Raven que tenía media hora libre antes de la próxima clase, me preguntó si le acompañaría y acepté. Así además saludaría a Raven.

Cuando llegamos a la zona en la que había quedado con Raven, le estuvimos buscando con la mirada durante unos segundos, pero entonces la vi acercándose por detrás de Finn saltando encima de él para abrazarle.

Estuvimos hablando y poniéndonos al día hasta que a Raven se le ocurrió preguntarme si Costia seguía dando vueltas por mi cabeza, no me resistí y empecé a reír.

-¿Esa chica en mi cabeza? Raven por favor, sabes de sobra que nunca ha llegado a estarlo realmente.

-En realidad estoy de broma, solo comprobaba. Creo que quiero presentarte a alguien.- dijo levantando una ceja con una sonrisita.

-No gracias. Estoy muy bien estando soltera.

-¿Ni siquiera si es una chica que está buenísima? Alta, castaña de ojos verdes... mi alma de Celestina me dice que os tengo que presentar.- inclinó la cabeza ligeramente apuntando hacia un lado, detrás de ella. -¿Ves la chica que está allí sola sentada, de camiseta granate y pantalones negros rotos por las rodillas? Esa es.

Aparté mi mirada de Raven para buscar a la chica.

 _Ahí está. Y me está mirando fijamente. ¿Me estaba mirando?_

Vi como la chica, a los pocos segundos, apartaba la mirada rápidamente.

Me salió una pequeña sonrisa al pensar que tal vez se había puesto nerviosa y por eso apartó la mirada de esa forma tan repentina.

 _Qué mona._

Sacudo ligeramente la cabeza y vuelvo mi mirada hacia Raven.

-No, no, no. No me líes. Ya he tenido bastante con Costia para rato. No quiero nada con nadie ahora mismo.

-¡No mientas, que te he visto que te ha salido una sonrisita cuando la has mirado! Soy la hostia. Ya le he buscado novia a Clarke.

-Te hemos pillado, Clarke.- intervino Finn.

Me fue inevitable sonreír aunque trataba de disimularlo.

-Que me dejéis tranquila.- dije, pero dado que me estaba riendo no me tomaron lo más mínimo en serio. Me aclaré la garganta. -Bueno, me tengo que ir yendo.

-¿Qué? No, quédate un ratito. Venga, Clarke, por favor.- dijo Raven.

-Hoy no puedo, de verdad, me estoy muriendo de hambre, estoy cansada y quiero llegar ya a casa, que esta noche trabajo. Solo pasaba a saludarte.

Puede, y solo puede, que pusiera como excusa el cansancio para no tener que quedarme. Aunque en parte era cierto, había sido un día largo, y sí que quería llegar a casa, comer, y descansar un poco antes de empezar el turno en Polaris. Los fines de semana eran los días más duros pero a la vez los más divertidos.

Era sábado por la mañana. Me desperté con la voz de Octavia, tenía música puesta (no muy alta) pero se le escuchaba cantar. Me levanté de la cama y salí de la habitación quedándome apoyada en la puerta mirándola divertida.

-Pensaba que no te gustaba esa canción.

Octavia dio un pequeño salto al verme mirándola con una ceja levantada, dejó de cantar y la canción siguió sonando.

 _ **Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days**_

 _ **When our momma sang us to sleep, but now we're stressed out**_

 _ **...**_

-¿Perdona? La culpa es tuya, la estás escuchando todo el santo día, y cuando no la estás escuchando, la estás cantando o tarareando. Normal que se me pegue.

Me fue inevitable reírme, cierto era que estos días me había dado por _Twenty One Pilots_ desde que Murphy me había enseñado esa canción.

Después de hacer una de nuestras sesiones de karaoke mientras hacíamos la comida, nos sentamos en el sofá dispuestas a ver una serie mientras comíamos.

Pasaron unas horas cuando noté mi móvil vibrar sobre la mesita. Me incorporé del sofá y estiré el brazo para cogerlo. Tenía un mensaje de Marcus Kane.

 _ **[Marcus 18:27]: Hola Clarke, ¿cómo estás? Quería decirte que esta noche planeaba pasarme por Polaris. ¿Estarás por allí?**_

Tardé apenas unos segundos en contestarle.

 _ **[Clarke 18:27]: Hola Marcus, estoy bien. ¿Cómo estáis vosotros? Sí, estaré en Polaris esta noche. ¿Vienes a hacerme una visita?**_

 _ **[Marcus 18:28]: Me alegro, Clarke. Tu madre y yo estamos bien, gracias. Sí, de hecho con un compañero de trabajo a tomar algo después del turno y se me ocurrió ir ahí y así te veo que hace tiempo que no te dejas ver.**_

 _ **[Clarke 18:30]: Me parece perfecto. Lo sé , lo sé, llevo unas semanas sin decir nada, lo siento.**_

Suspiré recordando todo lo que pasó con mi madre, hacía tiempo que no pensaba en ello. La verdad es que cada vez que hablaba con Marcus me era inevitable no acordarme del tema, pero al mismo tiempo ya no me sentía mal, Marcus me había apoyado y ayudado tanto que dentro de todo el desastre, agradecí haberle tenido ahí.

 _ **[Marcus 18:31]: No te preocupes, luego me cuentas cómo te va todo, ¿de acuerdo?**_

 _ **[Clarke 18:32]: De acuerdo, nos vemos luego entonces.**_

 _ **[Marcus 18:34]: Hasta dentro de unas horas.**_

* * *

 **¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios! Me hacen mucha ilusión. Espero que os guste el capítulo. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4: Posible imposible.**

 **[Clarke]**

Octavia me sacó de la concentración que tenía puesta en el móvil. Estaba de pie detrás del sofá, detrás de mí, con la barbilla apoyada en mi hombro mirando la pantalla de mi móvil.

-¿Con quién hablas, eh? ¿Ya te has echado otro ligue?

-¿Marcus? Ugh, no. Qué dices. Está bastante bien con mi madre, vamos a dejarle ahí.

Octavia empezó a reír. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

-Venga Clarke, si te van los maduritos me lo puedes decir, no pasa nada.

Estiré el brazo para coger el cojín que tenía a mi lado y le di en la cara con él.

-Qué insufrible es esta mujer. ¡Que alguien se la lleve de aquí por favor!- supliqué mirando al techo.

-A poder ser alguien que esté bueno o buena, por favor.- dijo Octavia mirando al techo también.

-Y que le eche un buen polvo a ver si así deja de ser tan pesada, por favor y gracias.- añadí antes de empezar a reírme.

Ahora fue ella la que tiró el cojín hacia mi cara.

-Clarke, cariño, sabes que eso último lo puedes solucionar tú, pero como no quieres, te jodes con lo que te toca.- dicho esto recorrió mis hombros de uno al otro con una de sus manos y se fue a la cocina.

-Si tan solo no te viera como una hermana, O.

Poco después volvía de la cocina con dos cervezas en las manos.

-Si tan solo dejaras de poner excusas y te dejaras llevar, Clarke.

Me tendió una cerveza y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá.

Me quedé mirándola fijamente. La verdad es que, ¿por qué no? Desde que la conocía siempre había habido un poco de tensión sexual entre las dos, incluso antes de que Octavia se diera cuenta de que también le gustaban las mujeres aparte de los hombres.

-¿Así que Kane vendrá luego? ¿Has hablado con tu madre también?- dijo, pero estaba tan embobada pensando en ese "¿por qué no?" que ni escuché bien lo que dijo.

-¿Por qué no?- susurré.

-¿Qué?

Octavia me miró confusa. Sin pensarlo mucho más, porque si lo hacía no lo haría, me acerqué a ella y la besé. Fue un beso corto. Me aparté para mirarla; para anticiparme y prepararme para el "¿Qué haces, Clarke?" que podría salir de su boca en los próximos segundos, pero se limitó a mirarme con la boca entreabierta y la respiración algo agitada.

De su boca solo entraba y salía aire, no palabras. Con la mano que tenía libre cogió mi cara y me acercó a ella. Me besó con ganas, con todas esas ganas que en el fondo tenía.

No quería separar sus labios de los míos, ni yo los míos de los suyos, y sin hacerlo, quitó su mano de mi cara, cogió mi cerveza y puso ambas botellas, la mía y la suya, encima de la mesita.

Con nuestros labios aún pegados los unos a los de la otra me cogió de la cintura para tumbarme bien en el sofá. Estaba encima de mí; empezó a besarme por el cuello y yo cerré los ojos disfrutando de aquella sensación, suspirando de placer.

Me levanté ligeramente para quitarle la camiseta, sonreí al ver que no llevaba el sujetador puesto.

Empecé a besar su cuello, dejando pequeños mordiscos en él, cosa que no dejó a Octavia indiferente ya que clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda, tirando de mi camiseta.

Bajé desde el cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos con los que jugué a mi antojo.

Octavia gemía.

Buscó el borde de mi camiseta y lo cogió para levantarla, sonrió al ver que yo tampoco llevaba sujetador.

-Menos ropa que quitar.- dijo con la respiración alterada.

Busqué su boca de nuevo y la tiré hacia atrás, quedándome yo encima. Regresé a sus pechos.

Bajé mi mano a su muslo elevando su pierna haciendo que rodeara mi cintura.

Conduje mis labios desde la boca de su estómago hasta abajo, hasta el borde de su pantalón, y llevé mis manos a los lados de su cintura para empezar a bajarlos arrastrando también su ropa interior. Tiré la ropa a un lado.

Intentó tirarme hacia atrás para quitarme los pantalones, pero se lo negué y le volví a dirigir a su posición anterior, me lancé hacia ella haciéndome con el control.

Posé mis manos en sus rodillas y le separé las piernas. Acerqué mis labios al último lugar de su piel que había tocado; seguí bajando mis labios hasta llegar a su sexo. Mi lengua fue directa a su clítoris y comenzó a moverse: de arriba a abajo, de izquierda a derecha, y en círculos.

Octavia se retorcía de placer, buscaba algún sitio en el sofá al que aferrar sus manos con fuerza. Le estaba volviendo loca. Sentí como enredaba una de sus manos en mi pelo y tiraba un poco de él, sabía que eso me ponía.

Separé mis labios de su sexo y me tomé un par de segundos para mirarla mientras llevaba mi mano, desde su rodilla, deslizándose por el interior de su muslo, alargando así la llegada a su sexo. Le acaricié de arriba abajo, sintiendo lo húmeda que estaba.

-No sabía que te ponía tanto, O.

-No lo sabes tú bien rubia...- dijo entre jadeos.

Entonces la penetré. Primero con un dedo, luego añadí otro.

La respiración de Octavia ahora era más fuerte, sus gemidos más notables y cada vez más altos a medida que aumentaba la velocidad.

Volví a llevar mi boca a su clítoris sin que mi mano parara.

Octavia gimió aún más.

-Sigue... sigue. Sí, Clarke... sí, sí.- susurraba mientras gemía aceleradamente.

Yo seguía, cada vez más rápido y más fuerte, hasta que el grito de Octavia me indicó que había llegado al clímax. Entonces reduje la velocidad progresivamente hasta que paré.

Horas después me estaba preparando para ir a trabajar, salía de la ducha y me disponía a vestirme. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado hace una hora. Octavia y yo lo habíamos hecho.

" _No actúes de forma extraña después de esto, Clarke. Sé que solo somos amigas y que solo estábamos liberando tensiones, cumpliendo una fantasía que sé que ambas teníamos."_

Eso fue lo que me dijo Octavia hace una hora, después de que hubiéramos pasado aquel rato largo recorriendo y saboreando el cuerpo de la otra: liberando tensión. Se me hacía extraño haberlo hecho con ella. Se me hacía extraño que algo que creía imposible de pasar, fuera posible, y hubiera pasado.

Lo habíamos pasado bien, no podía negarlo, y ambas tenemos claro que solo somos amigas. No debería darle más vueltas.

Salí de casa y me dirigí a Polaris, Octavia ya estaría allí.

La noche transcurría de forma animada, los clientes parecían estar divirtiéndose: cantaban las canciones que sonaban, bailaban, brindaban, charlaban... algunos iban más felices de la cuenta por el alcohol, pero no había ocurrido ningún tipo de incidente y eso era algo que siempre se agradecía.

Estaba sirviendo una copa a un cliente cuando Octavia se acerca por detrás de mí.

-Mira quien ha venido.- me dice al oído

Alcé la vista y vi a Marcus acompañado de otro hombre acercándose a la barra.

Marcus había venido con su compañero de trabajo Thelonious Jaha, algo dentro de mí me decía que Marcus había venido para hablar conmigo sobre "el tema" con mi madre, aunque en los veinte minutos que lleva aquí, aún no ha mencionado nada relacionado con ello.

Contaba como le habían ascendido a inspector y que había un chico nuevo en la comisaría que además era el hermano de Octavia.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo no me había dicho nada? Siempre me entero de las cosas de este muchacho por otras personas, de verdad. Voy un momento a llamarle.- dijo Octavia entusiasmada y algo indignada porque su hermano mayor aún no le había dado la gran noticia.

Quedamos los tres; yo, Marcus y Jaha, aunque este último acababa de coger su móvil.

Marcus me miró y cambió su expresión, se puso serio.

 _Oh no... por favor no._

-¿Sabes que tu madre te echa de menos, no Clarke?

 _Y ahí estaba._

 _-_ Supongo.- contesté sin mirarle.

-Sabes que es verdad.- se tomó una pausa, al ver que no le miraba y no tenía intención de seguir dando cuerda a la conversación, después de un suspiro, siguió. -Sé que quizás no debería meterme tanto, pero sabes que tu madre me importa mucho... y tú también. No pretendo reemplazar a tu padre Clarke, lo sabes. Y solo te diré esto y no volveré a tocar más en el tema: habla con ella, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y creo que por su parte ya lo ha entendido y sabe que cometió un error.

La mirada sincera y casi suplicante en los ojos de Marcus hizo que me quedara sin saber qué decir.

Si eso era verdad, y mi madre ya había asumido la decisión que yo había tomado y que quizás no debería de haber hecho lo que hizo, supongo que eso cambiaría un poco las cosas.

Aún le guardara cierto rencor por todo lo que había pasado, y tampoco es que estuviera preparada para perdonarla. No sin antes de oírla reconocer que no debió tratar a su hija de la forma en la que lo hizo.

Por otra parte, Marcus cada vez me caía mejor, aparte de Octavia, había sido la única persona que me había apoyado y ayudado.

Entre él y mi madre, él había sido el que lo entendió y estuvo de mi parte. Y sí, puede que no sea mi padre biológico, pero desde luego se comporta como un padre.

Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa y asentí, me devolvió la sonrisa.

Después de esto, seguí con lo mío. Atendiendo clientes, sirviéndoles lo que quisieran tomar, cobrando, recogiendo vasos y botellas vacías que dejan sobre la barra, etcétera.

Marcus y su compañero me hicieron una señal para una segunda ronda de cervezas. Cuando, después de cobrar a un cliente, fui a retirar las botellas de cerveza vacías y a servirles otras dos nuevas, la volví a ver. Al lado de los dos hombres, hablando con ellos.

 _¿Tú...?_

¿Cómo no la había visto antes?

 **[Lexa]**

-¿Falta mucho?- dije con un tono de queja porque estaba ya harta de andar.

-Mujer de poca paciencia, es ya ahí.- dijo Lincoln señalando hacia el bar que estaba ya a tan solo unos pasos.

" _Polaris"_ pone en una señal en lo alto de la entrada.

Después de que un hombre muy robusto nos abriera la puerta, entramos en el bar.

El bar tiene un ambiente muy agradable, con un estilo muy moderno y alternativo. Al igual que la música. Sonaba _Friday I'm in love_ de _The Cure._

 _ **I don't care if Monday's black**_

 _ **Tuesday, Wednesday heart attack**_

 _ **Thursday never looking back**_

 _ **It's Friday I'm in love**_

 _ **...**_

Esta canción me encanta, es una de esas canciones que te pone de muy buen humor cuando las escuchas.

Lincoln se dirigía hacia la barra que estaba delante de nosotros, a tan solo unos pasos, buscando con la mirada a su amigo. Murphy, el famoso amigo de Lincoln que aún no conocía y que trabajaba en este bar.

A medida que nos acercábamos a la barra pude ver a dos chicos que estaban detrás de ella, un chico y una chica, supuse que ese chico sería Murphy, cuando volví a mirar a la chica que hace unos segundos estaba de espaldas, me sorprendí al reconocer aquel rostro.

 _No es posible..._

Nos acercamos a Murphy, y Lincoln y él chocaron los cinco.

-¡Hey! Lincoln, ¿qué tal? Por fin te dignas a aparecer por aquí.- dirigió su mirada hacia mí. -Bueno, os dignáis. Tú debes de ser la famosa Lexa, Lincoln me ha hablado mucho de ti. Encantado.- me tendió su puño para que chocara.

Le choqué el puño con una sonrisa.

-A saber qué te habrá contado este. Encantada Murphy.

-Nada malo, lo prometo.- dijo Lincoln.

Murphy se echó a reír.

-¿Qué queréis de beber?

-Yo una cerveza.- dijo Lincoln.

-Otra. Y dos chupitos de tequila.- pedí.

-Marchando.- dijo Murphy yéndose a por lo que habíamos pedido.

Lincoln me miró confundido.

-¿Qué? No me mires así que uno es para ti. Dijiste que íbamos a beber, pues vamos a beber.

Se rió negando con la cabeza.

-Eres lo peor, Lexa.

Cuando por fin tuve un momento miré hacia detrás de la barra, de un lado a otro, buscando la rubia. La amiga de Raven y, por lo visto, compañera de trabajo de Murphy.

Y ahí estaba, otra vez de espaldas a mí. Estaba en la caja cambiando dinero.

De un momento al otro volví a sentirme absurda. Quería que se diera la vuelta cuanto antes para poder ver su rostro más de cerca, y con suerte, resolver el misterio sobre el color de sus ojos.

Lincoln me sacó de mi embobamiento.

-Hay dos taburetes detrás de ti, ¿nos sentamos?- dijo señalando detrás de mí.

Le miré y seguidamente miré detrás de mí.

Habían dos taburetes libres y al otro lado estaban dos hombres charlando.

-Perdonad, ¿están ocupados?- les pregunté.

-No, creo que...- entonces miró al otro hombre. -¿No quieres sentarte, verdad Thelonious?

-No, no, podéis cogerlos.- dijo el otro.

-Muchas gracias.- dije con una sonrisa.

Nos sentamos en los taburetes y Murphy ya había llegado con las cervezas y estaba sirviendo los chupitos.

Lincoln y yo cogimos el chupito, brindamos y le echamos una mirada a Murphy quien nos decía _salud._ Bebimos el chupito y noté como el alcohol bajaba por mi garganta.

Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza, cogí la cerveza y le dí un trago. Al posar la bebida, mi mirada se quedó fija en la botella durante unos segundos y una palabra resonó en mi cabeza: rubia.

 _La rubia._

Ahora estaba cogiendo una botella de una estantería. Noté como se "elevaba mágicamente", se estaba poniendo de puntillas porque no conseguía llegar del todo bien a la botella.

De espaldas a mí.

Aún de espaldas a mí, presenciar esa escena me hizo pensar en lo adorable que estaba y no pude contener la pequeña sonrisa que se esbozaba por mis labios.

 _¿Por favor, pero qué me pasa...?_

Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza y me puse a hablar con mi acompañante, al que, como tuviera que sacarme más veces de mi embobamiento, tendría que dar alguna que otra explicación.

Habían pasado unos quince minutos y ya casi me consideraba victoriosa por no haber vuelto a mirarla, pero tan pronto como se me pasó esa idea por la cabeza, unas enormes ganas de volver a hacerlo volvieron a surgir.

Volví a buscarla con la mirada y para mi sorpresa no estaba detrás de la barra con Murphy. Estaba a mi izquierda, justo donde hace unos minutos estaban los taburetes que cogimos Lincoln y yo. Estaba a mi lado, y estaba hablando con el hombre que al que le había preguntado por la disponibilidad de los asientos minutos atrás. Estaba a, más o menos, un metro de distancia de mí... y aún así estaba de espaldas y no podía ver su cara.

 _¿Cómo es posible que cada vez que la miro está de espaldas a mí?_

Parece una broma. Una jodida broma.

Suspiro y miro de reojo hacia ella que sigue hablando con uno de ellos con mucha complicidad. ¿Serán conocidos? ¿Sus padres? ¿O al menos uno de ellos sería su padre?

Lincoln chasquea los dedos delante de mi cara, me había quedado embobada otra vez.

Dirigí mi atención hacia Lincoln, estaríamos ahí por lo menos un par de horas más, era imposible que no fuera a verle la cara.

"Mujer de poca paciencia" me había llamado Lincoln hace un rato, ¿verdad? Lo imposible ocurrió cerca de un minuto después, cuando la rubia estaba volviendo detrás de la barra apareciendo por una puerta.

Lincoln me estaba diciendo algo, pero ni de broma apartaría la mirada ahora. Todavía no.

Nada más abrirse la puerta que permitía a los camareros estar al otro lado de la barra, sus ojos fueron directos a mí. Y los míos directos a ella nada más ver que era la que traspasaba esa puerta.

Me está aguantando la mirada.

Me está mirando.

No pude más y parpadeé, parpadeé varias veces y ella apartó la mirada.

El misterio estaba resuelto, aún con la poca luz que había en el bar pude distinguir el color.

-Azul.- susurré

Miré a mi derecha en busca de Lincoln pero no estaba.

-¿Pero qué narices...?- me pregunté pensando en mi amigo.

 _Baño_.

Había oído algo de baño. Habrá ido al baño.

Aproveché para volver a buscarla, y ahí estaba, hablando con un cliente.

La verdad es que era innegablemente guapa y con una mirada que me cautivaba.

Algo iba mal. Estaba como... seria, demasiado seria. Su cara mostraba un gesto de molestia, enfado. Miré al hombre al que atendía y supuse que sería la causa de ese gesto que mostraba su rostro. Entre la música y la distancia a la que se encontraban, ni de broma escucharía lo que decían.

Ella seguía hablando con él, y ahora se había puesto notablemente más imponente y un tanto alterada. Le señalaba al hombre la puerta y parecía que le gritaba.

 _Le estaba molestando. Tengo que hacer algo._

Me armé de valor. Iba a acercarme lo justo para oír la conversación e intervenir si realmente ese hombre la estaba molestando aunque era bastante evidente que sí.

Cuando empecé a andar hacia el hombre, Murphy se acercó a la rubia, le puso la mano en la cintura y le dijo algo. La expresión del chico cambió cuando la chica terminó de hablarle y parecía molesto, más aún que su compañera.

Sacó un walkie del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y habló por este.

Segundos después, un hombre, el que antes estaba custodiando la puerta cuando entré, cogió del brazo a dicho hombre que, ahora claramente, le había estado molestando y se lo llevó fuera del bar.

Por suerte no había pasado nada y el hombre no puso demasiada resistencia al segurata.

Volví mis ojos a la rubia que le estaba dando un abrazo a Murphy, y al separarse, le dejó un beso en la mejilla.

Un sentimiento de celos y decepción, sin sentido alguno, invadió mi pecho. No es posible.

 _¿Por qué las guapas siempre son heteros y tienen novio?_


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5: "El tema"**

Empezaba un nuevo día, Clarke se preparaba para ir a la universidad. Estaba feliz como cada mañana. Eso de madrugar le fastidiaba un poco, pero pensar en que sería para ir a estudiar algo que le gustaba, le hacía verlo con un poco más de optimismo.

Estudiar diseño gráfico era algo que le encantaba. Era lo que quería estudiar, y cuando lo consiguió, le hizo sentir la persona más afortunada y feliz del mundo, aunque ello hubiera sido el causante de la gran discusión con su madre.

 **(Flashback)**

 _-¿Clarke?- se escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta al son de unos golpecitos más fuertes de lo normal. -Clarke.- volvieron a sonar otros tres o cuatro golpes contra la puerta. -¡Clarke Griffin abre ahora mismo la puerta!- volvió a decir aquella voz mientras seguía llamando, chocando sus nudillos contra la puerta._

 _-¿Mamá?- dijo Clarke sorprendida al abrir la puerta, viendo a su madre enfurecida. -Perdona, estaba con los cascos puestos. ¿Qué pasa?_

 _-¿Que qué pasa? Dímelo tú. ¿Qué pasa con esto, Clarke?- Abby tendió unos papeles delante de los ojos de su hija que parecía no entender nada. -Dime que no es verdad. Dime que esto no es tuyo, o que es mera curiosidad._

 _Clarke cogió los papeles y vio que se trataba de la información que había buscado sobre diseño gráfico para la universidad._

 _-¿Pero qué...? ¿De dónde has sacado esto? ¿Qué haces rebuscando entre mis cosas?- dijo empezando a alterarse._

 _-Soy tu madre, no tengo que pedirte permiso.- contestó Abby. Intentó calmarse, sabía que habría alguna explicación. No podía ser cierto. -Clarke, si vas a poder seguir dibujando, no tienes por qué dejarlo mientras estudies medicina, hija. También puedes hacer música. Pero lo importante es que te centres en lo mejor para tu futuro. No tienes por qué dejar tus pasatiempos a un lado._

 _-¿Pasatiempos? Pero... ¿Cómo es posible que estés tan ciega como para no darte cuenta de que eso no me hace feliz? No voy a estudiar medicina. Que a ti te haga feliz ser una doctora importante y reconocida no quiere decir que también lo hará conmigo, porque no. Ese es tu sueño, no el mío. Y no voy a acabar viviendo amargada por trabajar en algo que no es lo que me gusta._

 _-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Clarke, por favor, claro que te gusta, te conozco hija, y sé lo que es mejor para tu futuro. Ve quitándote esa idea de estudiar diseño gráfico._

 _-Ve quitándote tú la idea de que estudiaré medicina, no necesito tu aprobación para estudiar lo que quiero.- sentenció Clarke._

 _-La necesitas si vives bajo mi techo.- dijo Abby totalmente seria. Relajó el gesto y sonrió. -No discutamos, ¿vale? Aún quedan varios meses, ya entrarás en razón._

 _-¿Qué...? Estarás de broma, ¿no?- Clarke no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando._

Aquel día había sido el principio de todo.

Clarke acabó tomando una decisión. No quería seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que una persona que no era capaz de apoyarla, tuvo la suerte de que al menos Marcus lo hacía, pero no era suficiente como para hacerla cambiar de opinión. Se había tomado aquella amenaza en serio, aunque pudiera haber sido dicha en caliente; y cuatro meses después, Clarke se mudó con Octavia.

La rubia volvía de la universidad dándole, una vez más, vueltas al tema. Quizá iba siendo hora de hablar con su madre.

Estaba perdida entre sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que por fin estaba en casa abriendo la puerta.

Dejó el bolso en su habitación y se dirigió al baño. Se quedó de piedra cuando vio a un chico moreno, musculoso y en calzoncillos, saliendo del baño. Estuvo a punto de gritar el nombre de Octavia pero vio que el chico le sonreía amigablemente.

-Eh... ¿hola? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces en mi casa?- dijo bastante confusa, con un tono borde, y con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Clarke, verdad? Soy Lincoln, encantado.- dijo el chico tendiéndole la mano.

Octavia salía de su habitación cuando vio a los dos hablando delante de la puerta del baño.

-Esta no era, para nada, la forma en la que había pensado presentaros.- dijo la morena mientras reía.

-Sí, yo habría preferido, por lo menos, tener algo más de ropa.- decía Lincoln algo avergonzado.

Mientras Lincoln se vestía en la habitación de Octavia, Clarke interrogaba a su amiga acerca del chico sentadas en el sofá.

-¿Así que él es el misterioso chico de la otra noche?

-Sí, acabó el turno tarde y me habló para preguntarme si aún seguía en el bar, que pasaba a recogerme. Total, que fuimos a tomar algo, y una cosa llevó a la otra y bueno.

Lincoln salió de la habitación de Octavia ya vestido y se acercó a las chicas.

-¿Te apetece quedarte a comer?- le dijo Octavia.

-Gracias, pero será mejor que me vaya, no quiero molestar.

-Faltaría más. Que no te dé vergüenza por lo de antes.- dijo Clarke mientras se levantaba. -Vamos a pedir comida china, si quieres, estás más que invitado a quedarte.- le tendió la mano sonriendo. - Ahora es menos incómodo: soy Clarke, encantada.

Lincoln acabó aceptando y comieron los tres juntos. Al principio pensó que la rubia no estaba muy feliz de tenerle ahí por cómo le habló cuando se encontraron en el baño, pero se dio cuenta de que solo fue el hecho de encontrarse a un desconocido medio desnudo en su casa lo le había asustado un poco.

-Bueno y cuéntame Lincoln, ¿a qué te dedicas? ¿Cómo conociste a Octavia?- dijo Clarke mientras colocaba la comida que habían pedido en la mesa.

-Ya te he contado cómo nos conocimos, Clarke. El otro día en Polaris, cuando fue Marcus.- intervino Octavia saliendo de la cocina con la bebida en las manos.

-Cierto.- contestó Clarke.

-Trabajo en el departamento de bomberos.

-¿Bombero?- dijo Clarke mirando al chico sorprendida, y luego a su amiga. -Bombero.- volvió a mirar al chico. -Te pega, oye.

Lincoln se rió ante el comentario de Clarke ya que se lo decían a menudo.

-¿Pues sabes qué? Es amigo de Murphy.- dijo Octavia.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, nos conocimos este verano. Llevaba tiempo diciéndome que me pasara por Polaris con mi compañera de piso y el otro día por fin nos pasamos.

-¿Tu compañera de piso... la chica con la que estabas, no?- preguntó Octavia.

-Sí, se llama Lexa. Más que compañera de piso es como mi hermana pequeña, nos conocemos desde hace muchos años. Quiso venir a esta ciudad para estudiar ingeniería mecánica y me propuso venir con ella y vivir juntos. Y eso hicimos.

 _Lexa... la también amiga de Raven, se llama Lexa._ Se decía Clarke a sí misma.

-¿Y no te dio pena dejarlo todo?- siguió la morena.

-No, tampoco tenía mucho que perder porque... en fin, ella es mi única familia. Y nunca viene mal un cambio de aires.- decía bajo un tono de voz algo triste. -Además soy un aventurero.- concluía con una sonrisa intentando disipar el ápice de tristeza que se había notado en su voz.

Después de un par de horas, después de la comida y un par de risas entre los tres chicos, Lincoln se marchó.

Octavia se estaba cambiando para irse a trabajar, andando desde de la habitación al baño y del baño a la habitación, terminando de arreglarse.

-Me ha caído bien, es majo.- decía Clarke desde el sofá mirando el móvil.

-Sí.- contestaba Octavia mientras entraba en el baño, cogía el cepillo, y empezaba a peinarse.

-Encima bombero, aún sigo alucinando, te los buscas buenorros ¿eh?.- continuó mirando ahora hacia Octavia.

-Ajá.- contestó la morena sin mirar a su amiga mientras seguía a lo suyo.

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Qué pasa, no lo hace bien?- preguntó Clarke riendo por lo bajo.

-No, y sí. Llego tarde.- dijo mientras salía del baño e iba hacia su habitación otra vez. Cogió su chaqueta y su bolso. Se acercó a Clarke por detrás y le dejó un beso en la cabeza. -Te veo luego.

Sin añadir nada más, salió por la puerta.

Octavia estaba rara desde que se había ido Lincoln, Clarke lo había notado, conoce bastante bien a su amiga como para no saber que le pasaba algo. Algo que aún no sabía de qué se trataba.

Pensando vagamente en lo que podría ser, llegó a la conclusión que, una de dos, o tenía algo que ver con el chico, o con su hermano.

Que Clarke supiera, Octavia llevaba tiempo sin estar con alguien. No tanto si contábamos ese día del sofá... pero quizás lo que le pasaba es que estaba asustada por volver a empezar una relación después de tanto tiempo. O que a lo mejor Lincoln estaba yendo demasiado rápido para ella. Clarke no lo sabía, pero lo que sí tenía claro es que su amiga estaba asustada por algo.

Por la otra cara de la moneda, resulta que Bellamy ha vuelto a la ciudad. Había visto la oportunidad de volver y lo aprovechó alegando que quería volver a retomar el contacto con su hermana y estar más cerca de ella. Quiso darle una sorpresa, pero Marcus se le había adelantado. Quizás Bellamy le pidió a su hermana que se mudaran juntos y Octavia no sabía cómo decírselo a su amiga. Quizás el reencuentro con su hermano mayor no había ido tan bien como se lo había contado a Clarke.

 _¿Pero qué le pasará a esta muchacha?_

Varias posibilidades para ambas situaciones se le iban pasando por la cabeza. Quería hablar con Octavia, pero sabía que la morena no se lo contaría hasta que estuviera preparada.

 **[Lexa]**

Acababa de llegar a casa de la universidad y estaba agotada. Puede que me guste la ingeniería mecánica, pero las clases a veces se hacían demasiado pesadas, menos mal que tenía a Raven, que entre clase y clase le hacía desconectar momentáneamente.

 _Desconectar... no sé yo si se podría decir eso si lo único que haces es pensar en esa chica que encima es su amiga._

Me planteé más de una vez preguntarle a Raven por ella, pero eso provocaría preguntas que no sé si querría contestar, más que nada porque no sabría qué contestar. ¿Que me produce un embobamiento cada vez que la miro que no es normal? ¡Si ni siquiera sé su nombre! No, no podría ser capaz de decirle eso.

Saqué el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y me di cuenta de que llevaba los cascos conectados al móvil, incluso llevaba los cascos puestos, pero no había puesto música.

 _¿Dónde tendré la cabeza?_

Había hecho todo el recorrido de la universidad a casa metida en mis pensamientos: en las ganas que tenía de llegar a casa cuanto antes, en las clases, en Raven y su amiga a la que estaba deseando volver a ver...

Entré al reproductor y fui directa a una canción, _From Eden_ de _Hozier._

 _ **Babe, there's something tragic about you**_

 _ **Something so magic about you**_

 _ **Don't you agree?**_

 _ **Babe, there's something lonesome about you**_

 _ **Something so wholesome about you**_

 _ **Get closer to me**_

 _ **...**_

Incluso la música parecía que hablaba de la rubia.

Pensé en simplemente esperar. Si es su amiga es muy posible que tarde o temprano vuelvan a hablar en la universidad, y que yo esté delante, y la vea y escuche su voz, y sepa su nombre y qué estudia, y sus ojos... saber qué se siente cuando esos ojos están fijos en ti y nada más que en ti.

 _¡Lexa, basta!_

Me reprimí a mí misma.

Aparté la vista del techo y me levanté de la cama. Fui hasta la puerta de la habitación, me quité los cascos, y asomé la cabeza por ella durante unos segundos, esperando escuchar algún ruido que me indicara que Lincoln estaba en casa.

Nada. Silencio.

Caminé hasta su habitación, la puerta estaba abierta y él no estaba.

¿Habrá pasado la noche fuera con su nueva novia?

Su nueva novia. La chica que había conocido en el bar cuando él había ido al baño y que resultaba ser la dueña del bar.

El bar, donde trabaja la rubia; la jefa de la rubia.

-Y allá vamos otra vez...- murmuré en voz baja al volver a pensar en ella.

Quería volver a verla. Solo habían pasado cinco días desde que la vi, y ya quería volver a verla cuanto antes. Algo que, por otra parte no entendía, es el porqué me siento así. ¿Por qué una persona que no conozco de nada me hace sentir tan sumamente embobada con su presencia y con solo recordarla? Casi que empieza a darme miedo, y casi se me olvida el pequeño detalle de que tiene novio. Que Murphy, el amigo de Lincoln, es su novio.

Tenía que hacer algo, claramente. Lo mejor sería evitar pensar en ella a toda costa, eso, o preguntarle a Raven y arriesgarme a que después me interrogara.

* * *

 **Gracias por todos los comentarios que me vais dejando, me alegra saber que os está gustando la historia. :D**

 **Sé que Clarke y Lexa aún no han hablado y me estoy haciendo de rogar, pero prometo que está al caer. Por otra parte me alegro de que os haya gustado la escena de Clarke y Octavia, estuve a punto de quitarla y menos mal que no lo hice; si no fuera por Lexa y Lincoln, las shippearía muy fuerte. xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6: Verde césped**

Otra semana más amenazaba con acabar. Era viernes y las clases, para Finn y para Clarke, habían llegado a su fin hasta el lunes. Su fin de semana había empezado oficialmente hace unos quince minutos aunque no por ello se marcharon a casa. Los dos chicos esperaban impacientes a Raven quien tendría que estar a punto de llegar.

Le avisó a Clarke por un mensaje que _"estaban a punto de llegar"_. Estaban, plural. Eso significaba que vendría acompañada de alguien. Puede que de alguna compañera de clase.

 _Sí, compañera. Porque seguro que será la chica de la otra vez, la que estuvo en el bar, la amiga de Lincoln._

Eso quería creer Clarke, a pesar de que ni siquiera sabía por qué quería que fuera ella.

 **[Clarke]**

-Me dice Raven que están a punto de llegar. ¿Sabes con quién vendrá?

-Seguramente vendrá con Lexa, es con la que mejor se lleva de la clase, y se han hecho amigas.- contestó Finn tecleando algo en su móvil.

-¿Lexa?- digo como si no supiera quien es.

-Sí, la chica de la otra vez... Ah, es que tú te fuiste ese día.- Finn me miró y empezó a sonreír. -La chica que quería presentarte.

-Ahh... esa chica.- dije intentando mostrarme totalmente indiferente.

-No te preocupes, seguro que solo bromeaba, pero es simpática.- volvió otra vez su atención a la pantalla. -Te caerá bien, ya lo verás.

La verdad es que tenía ganas de conocerla. Ya no era solo por Raven, sino porque Murphy conocía a su amigo Lincoln, que además tenía algo con Octavia.

Parecía que por donde quiera que fuera, ella fuese a entrar en mi vida de una manera u otra. Ya sea por Raven, por Murphy, o por Octavia y su chico.

Me acordé perfectamente de él poco después del pequeño encuentro que tuvimos delante del baño. Estaba con ella... con Lexa, en Polaris el fin de semana pasado. Y tenían tanta complicidad que por un momento pensé que serían pareja.

Algo esa noche me incitaba a querer mirarla, supongo que por lo atractiva que es, pero el ajetreo del trabajo a duras penas me daba tiempo para respirar como para permitirme fijarme más de dos segundos en ella. Pero hoy, en a penas unos minutos, podría hacerlo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Al menos durante el rato que tenían antes de volver a clase.

Una parte de mí se seguía preguntado que qué estaba haciendo dejando todo aquello vagar libremente por mi mente, y de cierto modo empezaba a asustarme, pero saber su nombre fue el causante de todo esto. Ahora solo quería saber más y más de ella, de Lexa.

De pronto estaba hasta ansiosa de que llegaran.

Necesitaba hablar de algo y cambiar de tema, o más bien, quitar a Lexa de él hasta que llegaran.

-¿Qué tal todo con Raven?- dije al ser lo único que se me pasó por la cabeza. Finn de repente se puso tenso y me miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Me quedé algo confusa, parecía que había tocado un tema delicado.

 _¿Desde cuándo Raven se había convertido en un tema delicado?_

-¿Finn, pasa algo con Raven? ¿Estáis mal?- pregunté ya algo asustada.

Él suspiró y agachó la cabeza apartando la mirada.

-Es gracioso porque quería hablar contigo de ella y que me contestaras tú a eso. Desde hace ya un par de semanas que está rara, rara conmigo, y no sé qué le pasa, Clarke.- dijo bajo un débil hilo de voz.

-Finn yo... no tenía ni idea de esto. ¿Está rara en qué sentido? ¿Quieres que hable con ella?

-No, no le digas nada. Ya hablaré yo con ella, porque veo que no me lo piensa decir, o que no es capaz, o a lo mejor he sido yo que he hecho algo mal y no lo sé y está esperando que me dé cuenta de ello.- suspiró. - No lo sé, Clarke. Pero algo le pasa, de eso estoy seguro. Está... fría, distante.- se acercó más a mí. -¡Hace cosa de un mes que no lo hacemos!- dijo susurrando. -Y no es normal. Empiezo a creer que ya no me quiere...

Estaba bastante sorprendida con lo que Finn me contaba, y por lo que decía, sí que cabía la posibilidad de que a Raven le pasara algo. Algo que ni siquiera yo sabía. Normalmente nos contábamos todo pero... ¿esto? Tenía que ser algo grande como para que no me hubiera contado nada. Si es que pasaba algo.

Cuando estuve a punto de contestarle, volvió a hablar.

-Ahí vienen. No le digas nada, por favor. Deja que hable con ella antes.- me pidió.

Asentí, y giré la cabeza hacia donde él miraba.

 _Y ahí venía con ella, con Lexa._

Ciertamente es... guapa se le quedaría corto, es preciosa, una chica preciosa. Y hasta ahora no me había podido fijar bien en lo intenso que es el verde de sus ojos, sobretodo ahora que les da la luz del sol.

Es como si aquel verde estuviera intentando hacerle la competencia al más bello y verde prado, y más que intentando hacer competencia, estuvieran ganando. Ningún otro verde podría competir con aquel porque simplemente era único; era un deleite quedarse prendada de aquellos ojos, de ese verde, de esa mirada, y de esas sensaciones de calma y tranquilidad que eran capaces de producirme. Eran como una bocanada de aire, fresco y puro, un día de primavera tumbada en un prado plagado de margaritas floreciendo; admirando un cielo azul repleto de nubes esponjosas de todas las formas y tamaños posibles.

 _¿Será a esto a lo que sabe el amor?_

Ya estaban aquí y no sé ni cuándo habían dejado de estar a unos metros de nosotros. Solo sabía que ya estaban aquí y que tenía a Lexa a más o menos un metro de mí.

-Hola cariño.- dijo Finn mientras se levantaba para saludar a su chica.

La parejita se abrazó y compartieron un breve beso, mientras que yo seguía sentada en el suelo sin saber si debía, o sería capaz, de levantarme.

Opté por levantarme cuando Raven se liberó del abrazo de su chico y vino hacia mí. Noté que algo no iba del todo bien; Finn tenía razón, veía a Raven como más fría, o quizás distante, con él.

Raven y yo nos abrazamos, vi como Lexa y Finn se saludaban y se daban dos besos. Cuando me separé de Raven, nos presentó.

-Os presento, Clarke, mi compañera de clase, Lexa.- decía mirándome y después a la castaña. -Lexa, la loca de mi amiga, Clarke.- dijo mirando a Lexa y después a mí riéndose.

-Oye, ¿pero qué formas son esas de presentarme a tus amigas?- le dije a Raven haciéndome la ofendida. Me acerqué a Lexa para darle dos besos. -Encantada.- dije con una sonrisa, y puede, que algo embobada.

-Sabes que te adoro.- decía Raven mientras se reía.

-Igualmente.- me decía Lexa mientras me miraba fijamente después de aquel pequeño roce que tuvimos al saludarnos.

Nos sentamos los cuatro en el césped, en un pequeño círculo. Yo seguía sentada en el mismo sitio, con Finn a mi derecha, pero ahora a mi izquierda se encontraba Lexa, y entre Lexa y Finn, delante de mí, estaba Raven.

Me puso nerviosa tenerla a mi lado y trataba de disimularlo lo mejor que podía.

-Nuestro profesor de Física es un pesado, empieza las clases veinte minutos tarde y luego pretende recuperarlos con nuestro descanso.- refunfuñaba Raven.

-¿Que es un pesado? Tú sí que eres una pesada, que te pasas todas sus clases tirándome bolitas de papel.- decía Lexa entre risas.

Finn y yo nos empezamos a reír.

-Pero porque es un pesado.- siguió Raven.

-¿Pero tú cómo apruebas?- pregunté.

-Porque soy genial.- contestó Raven.

-Y muy modesta, sí.- añadía Finn bromeando a lo que su novia respondía con un pequeño empujón.

Raven y Lexa siguieron contándonos alguna que otra anécdota de clase. Por lo que podía ver, se llevaban bastante bien.

-Lexa es la única que no es una aburrida en clase. Los demás no entienden mi humor.

-Claro porque tus chistes sobre ingenieros son malísimos. Un día de estos te van a tirar los libros a la cabeza o algo, y yo no pienso meterme a rescatarte.

Raven se llevó la mano al pecho como si se indignara.

-¿Cómo osas hablar así de mis chistes? Si te encantan y te ríes, ellos no porque son unos sosos.

-Me río de lo malos que son, me gustan los chistes malos, qué le vamos a hacer.- decía Lexa riéndose.

 _Por favor, si tiene la sonrisa más bonita que he visto jamás... Clarke, por favor, para._

-¿Sois las únicas chicas en ingeniería mecánica?- preguntó Finn.

-Hay una más, Monroe se llama, ¿no?- dijo Raven mirando a Lexa.

-Sí, Zoe.

Noté como una presencia se acercaba entre mí y Finn. Era Niylah. Traía en su rostro una sonrisa y en las manos un cuaderno.

 _¿El cuaderno? ¿Qué hace Niylah con mi cuaderno?_

Se acercó un poco más a nosotros.

-Hola, Clarke.- dijo tímidamente.

-Niylah, hola.- dije antes de levantarme del suelo.

-Te habías dejado esto en clase, lo cogí para dártelo por si aún te veía por aquí...- me tendió el cuaderno con una mano, la otra la metía en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Estaba algo encogida, como si se estuviera muriendo de la vergüenza.

-Oh... muchas gracias, Niylah. A veces no sé dónde tengo la cabeza.- dije mientras cogía el cuaderno.

-De nada. Oye, ya que estoy. ¿Haces algo esta noche? Tengo una entrada de sobra para el teatro, y me preguntaba si te apetece venir.

En ese momento me sentí la persona más cruel del mundo, porque sabía que mi respuesta iba a romper aquella sonrisa que Niylah mostraba cada vez que me hablaba en clase o nos ponían juntas para hacer cualquier cosa.

-Vaya, me encantaría...- empecé a decir, pero mi cerebro me interrumpió tan pronto como esas tres palabras salieron de mi boca.

 _¿Que te encantaría? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Clarke?_

-Pero es que esta noche trabajo, lo siento.- continué.

Y ahí estaba, el desvanecimiento de su sonrisa. Aún así, tratando de no sentirme mal, le invité a que se pasara por el bar esta noche ya que habrá un pequeño concierto.

Niylah muy educadamente lo entendió y dijo que quizá se pasaría, luego se marchó.

Volví a sentarme mirando al cuaderno. Ella sabía que de vez en cuando me dejaba ese cuaderno en clase; es un pequeño cuaderno donde apunto cosas varias, hago garabatos, bocetos... y no tiene demasiada importancia; se sienta a mi lado, lo tenía que saber. Hoy no me hacía falta en absoluto sino no lo habría dejado, y aún así, ella lo cogió para dármelo.

Por un par de segundos se me olvidó que estaba con gente, y la risita de Raven me sacó de mis pensamientos sobre mi compañera de clase.

-Clarke, vas a provocar que la pobre suspenda como también te mire en clase de esa forma.- dijo antes de reír a carcajadas.

-Cállate, que me da pena, pero qué le voy a hacer si no me gusta.

Al cabo de unos minutos y sin saber cómo, la conversación había derivado en libros que eran mejores que las películas, y películas que eran mejores que los libros. La parejita llevaba por lo menos diez minutos discutiendo sobre Harry Potter, sus libros y películas. Y Lexa y yo riendo ante los comentarios que se hacían el uno al otro.

-¿Y tú con qué te quedas, Clarke? ¿Las películas o los libros?- me preguntó Lexa, ya que nos habíamos dedicado a ser meras espectadoras ante esa pequeña discusión.

-Solo me he visto las películas, con lo cual no opino.- sonrió y yo hice lo mismo. -¿Y tú, Lexa?

-Yo ni me he visto la saga entera, me faltan las dos últimas, así que...

-No lo digas muy alto que te llevan a casa a verlas.- dije por lo bajo para que los otros dos no me escucharan.

Sonrió y me aguantó la mirada, luego la apartó. Se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Trabajas en Polaris, verdad?- preguntó mirando hacia sus manos, jugando con el césped.

No es por nada, pero esta chica hasta tiene unas manos bonitas.

 _Sus dedos son finos, y largos, y... Clarke, para._

Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza y alcé la vista de sus manos a su cara.

-Sí. ¿Estuviste allí el fin de semana pasado con Lincoln, verdad?

-Sí. ¿Cómo conoces a Lin...? Ah, por Murphy, ¿no?- dijo mirándome.

-No, me lo encontré ayer en mi casa, saliendo del baño en calzoncillos.- Lexa abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida. -Al parecer está saliendo, o tiene algo, con mi mejor amiga.

-¿Octavia es tu mejor amiga?

-Sí, desde hace ya unos cuantos años. Cuando llegué a casa de la uni y fui al

baño, de repente le vi salir medio desnudo; casi me muero del susto.

Lexa se echó a reír.

-Ay, lo siento.- decía intentando dejar de reír. -Es que me imagino vuestras caras y me hace gracia. Habría pagado por ver qué cara se os quedó.

-Por poco me echo a gritar, me puse hasta borde con él al principio, pero es que no sabía quien era y el pobre muriéndose de la vergüenza.

Lexa seguía riéndose, y yo seguía con mis pequeños embobamientos cada vez que lo hacía. Esa chica tenía algo, algo que me hacía querer pasarme horas admirándola. Pero estos sentimientos también me provocaban un miedo atroz.

 **[Lexa]**

Seguía sin entender qué me pasaba con Clarke. Sentía que por momentos una canción que bien me sabía, pudiera describir lo que siento ahora mismo:

 _Aún no hemos reído como dos idiotas,_

 _te tengo guardadas mis mejores bromas,_

 _aún no he conocido tus raras manías y ya tengo ganas de que aguantes tú las mías,_

 _no sentí tus labios, no he sentido el peso de tu cuerpo, y ya estoy muriéndome de celos por el hombre que ahora besa tu pecho._

Quisiera detener el tiempo ahora mismo. Tiempo, eso mismo que ahora juega en mi contra.

-Lexa, llegamos tarde.- decía Raven sacándome, o sacándonos, de nuestra pequeña burbuja.

-¿Ya?- miré el reloj de mi muñeca: faltaban cinco minutos para que empezara la clase; y algo dentro de mí me pedía, más bien, suplicaba, que no me fuera. Busqué la mirada de Clarke, quizás si ella lo decía...

Una parte de mí me decía que ella tampoco quería que me fuera, la otra, se reía diciendo que eran imaginaciones mías. Apartó su mirada hacia Raven.

-Esperad.- dijo por fin. -Esta noche en Polaris va a haber un pequeño concierto, Octavia por fin va a estrenar el escenario, y creo que estará bastante bien. Si os apetece venir, empieza a las 23h.- Clarke me miró. -Tráete a Lincoln, aunque me imagino que Octavia ya se lo habrá comentado.

Asentí dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro, se lo diré.

-Cuenta conmigo también, hace tiempo que no me paso por ahí.- dijo Raven mientras se levantaba del suelo. Miró a su chico esperando una respuesta por su parte.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo sonriente. Miró a Raven. -¿Te paso a buscar luego?

-Vale.- se agachó y le dejó un beso en la mejilla.

Me levanté, cogí mi mochila, y me acerqué a Clarke para despedirme de ella, por suerte, solo por unas pocas horas.

-Nos vemos luego, Clarke.- al decir estas palabras se formó una sonrisa en mis labios que no sé siquiera de donde salió.

-Nos vemos luego, Lexa.- me contestó con una sonrisa también.

-¡Adiós rubia!- decía Raven agarrando mi brazo y tirando de mí.

A medida que dejábamos a Clarke y a Finn a nuestras espaldas, sentí como el brazo de Raven se posaba en mis hombros y me acercaba más a ella.

-Sabes, a la tita Raven no se le escapa nada pero... ¿hay algo que quiera contarme señorita Woods?

Lo que ayer me temía había acabado por pasar, el interrogatorio de Raven Reyes.

* * *

 **Bueno, pues ya han hablado.**

 **Gracias por vuestros comentarios, siempre son muy bienvenidos y me ayudan a saber qué os va pareciendo. ^^**

 **Trozo de canción mencionada: Canción para nadie, de Mikel Izal.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7: ¿Clarke es tu novia?**

 **[Lexa]**

Raven se pasó toda la clase preguntándome si me gustaba Clarke, que había visto la forma en la que nos mirábamos. Nos. Así que también lo había percibido en ella, no habían sido imaginaciones mías.

" _Lexa, he visto como os mirabais. Si más que chispas parecía que había un festival de fuegos artificiales en vuestros ojos."_

Yo me limité a ignorarla y hacer como que me interesaba la clase más de lo normal.

De pronto me acordé de un pequeño detalle del que me había olvidado: Murphy. ¿Qué pasaba con Murphy? La forma en la que le vi actuar con ella cuando pasó aquello en el bar.

¿Me habré equivocado y habré visto algo que no era? No. Estaba demasiado claro; la forma en la que él se acercó a ella, la forma en la que ella luego le abrazó y besó su mejilla...

La clase ya había acabado; quedé con Raven a las once menos cuarto en la puerta de Polaris, por suerte no me insistió demasiado con lo de Clarke, y ahora me dirigía a casa, con el móvil en las manos buscando _Cosmic Love_ de _Florence + the Machine_ entre mi música.

 _ **A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes**_

 _ **I screamed aloud, as it tore through them and now it's left me blind**_

 _ **The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out**_

 _ **You left me in the dark**_

 _ **No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight**_

 _ **In the shadow of your heart**_

 _ **...**_

Debí preguntarle a Raven si estaba soltera, no tendría que entrar en detalles ni tendría que explicarle lo de Murphy, pero incluso eso daría a entender que sí que me gusta, y ahora mismo, solo pretendo entender por qué me gusta de la forma en la que lo hace. Y me pregunto de dónde salen estos sentimientos que ni en su día llegué a sentir por Costia.

 _ **I took the stars from my eyes and then I made a map**_

 _ **And knew that somehow I could find my way back**_

 _ **Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too**_

 _ **So I stayed in the darkness with you**_

 _ **...**_

Mi móvil vibró. Tenía un mensaje de Lincoln.

 _ **[Lincoln 15:17]: ¿Ya has salido de clase? Espero que vengas con hambre, estoy haciendo la comida. Se me olvidó decirte ayer, Murphy viene a casa a comer. Te lo digo para que no te sorprendas cuando le veas.**_

 _ **[Lexa 15:17]: Sí, unos 5 minutos y llego. Ok, cuidado no le prendas fuego a la cocina, Lincoln, que nos conocemos. Dile a Murphy que te vigile.**_

 _ **[Lincoln 15:18]: Genial, esto ya casi está. Cuidado señorita, que te quedas sin comer.**_

Al cabo de unos minutos, ya estaba en casa por fin. Cuando entro están los dos hablando mientras ponen los platos sobre la mesa.

-Hola, llegas justo a tiempo.- me dice Lincoln.

Saludé a Murphy y fui a mi habitación a dejar las cosas, luego al baño a lavarme las manos, y cuando salí, al escuchar que Murphy mencionaba a la rubia en la conversación que los dos chicos estaban teniendo, quise prestar más atención a la conversación de la que le había estado dando.

Murphy le hablaba sobre sus compañeros de piso y contaba que uno de ellos, Finn, estudia en la universidad, al igual que la novia de este, Raven, y su compañera de trabajo.

-¿Sabes qué? Vamos a la misma universidad. De hecho, Raven es mi compañera de clase.- dije mientras me acercaba para ayudarles.

-¿En serio? Cierto que me había dicho Lincoln que estudias ingeniería mecánica.

-Sí.

-Mira tú qué cosas, no sabía que conocieras a estos tres.

Esta era mi oportunidad de averiguar qué relación tenía Murphy con Clarke; si son novios o no.

-En realidad, solo a Raven y a Finn. Aunque a tu compañera la he conocido hace hora y media.

-¿Clarke, verdad? Ayer nos conocimos de una forma muy... bueno, digamos que quise que me tragara la tierra.- dijo Lincoln.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y empezamos a servirnos la comida.

-Ya, me lo ha contado.- dije riéndome, imaginando de nuevo ese momento.

Murphy nos miró confuso y con curiosidad. Lincoln le contó la historia y también se echó a reír.

-Pues ella también canta y toca la guitarra, solemos tocar de vez en cuando. Tiene una voz preciosa, de verdad, no os podéis imaginar lo bonita que es, y ella ni siquiera es consciente de ello. Le da mucha vergüenza cantar delante de gente.

 _¿Le da vergüenza cantar delante de gente pero lo hace contigo? Vale, sí, seguro que son pareja. Joder. ¡Claro que son pareja! A ver, calma, Lexa. ¿Por qué me pongo así...?_

-Yo poco a poco intento convencerla de que se anime un día a cantar en Polaris. Será un pequeño empujón para que deje de lado esa vergüenza. Que ni siquiera es miedo escénico, es más el hecho de abrirse ante la gente y de cantar alguna de sus canciones.- seguía contando.

Ya daba por hecho que eran pareja, Murphy contaba esto de una forma que no era normal. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto de ayudar a Clarke? Tenía que haber un motivo: porque es su novia, claramente. Quizás habría otro motivo más racional, pero esa parte de mí, racional, ahora mismo, no sé dónde está.

Quería confirmarlo pero no sabía cómo preguntarlo sin levantar ningún tipo de sospecha; no quería ni podía hacerlo así sin más, pero al parecer a Lincoln también le picaba la curiosidad y se me adelantó.

-¿Clarke es tu novia?

-¿Qué? No.

 _¿No? No. No lo son. ¡No lo son!_

 _-_ ¿Por qué piensas eso?- dijo Murphy algo sorprendido.

-¿No? Oh, perdona, pensaba que sí, por cómo hablas de ella pensé que...- dijo Lincoln.

 _Lincoln, te daba un beso en la frente ahora mismo, amigo mío._

Cualquiera diría que Lincoln me está leyendo la mente y le está preguntando eso por mí.

Esperaba algo ansiosa la respuesta de Murphy; ese motivo.

-Ah ya, pero no. Solo somos amigos. Es que lo que le pasa a ella me había pasado antes. Hasta que no me subí a un escenario no se me pasó, y fue gracias a un amigo que me ayudó a reunir el valor para hacerlo. Al menos Clarke canta delante de mí, Octavia, Raven y Finn. Yo solo lo hacía delante de Jasper.

 _Vale Lexa. Ahí lo tienes. Ahí tienes tu motivo._

-Es un gesto bonito por tu parte.- dije.

-Supongo.- empieza a sonreír y continúa. -Además, yo estoy interesado en uno de mis compañeros de piso, y aunque ella sea muy mona, que yo sepa, no tiene pene.

 _Y además es gay. Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba, te has lucido Lexa._

Un rato después de haber comido, Murphy nos invitó al concierto de esa noche en Polaris. Lincoln ya lo sabía por Octavia, aunque él solo pudiera estar un par de horas antes de irse a trabajar; hoy tenía turno de madrugada. Por mí parte, y por algún motivo, mantuve en secreto que Clarke también me lo había dicho, y cuando Murphy me miró esperando mi respuesta, simplemente le dije que también iría.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por los comentarios que dejáis! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8: El concierto**

 **[Clarke]**

-Clarke, por favor.- seguía suplicando Octavia.

-No.- dije mientras salía de mi habitación y me tiraba en el sofá.

Octavia se quedó parada delante de mí. Me puse bocabajo con la cara enterrada en un cojín.

-Por favor.

-No.

-¿Por qué? Si seguro que a Murphy le encantará la idea. Sabes que lleva tiempo queriendo tocar contigo desde que supo lo de los conciertos.

Levanté la cabeza para mirarla.

-No quiero, Octavia. Además el concierto es de Bryan y Nate.

-Si no les importa, me lo han dicho ellos y todo. Solo un par de canciones y ya está. Por favor.

-La respuesta sigue siendo no.

Octavia se hizo un hueco a mi lado y se sentó.

-De verdad que no sé de qué tienes miedo.- suspiró. -Tienes una voz preciosa, Clarke. Deberías dejar que el resto de la gente tuviera la oportunidad de oírla, porque te aseguro que cuando lo hagas y veas lo que produces en los demás, te llevarás una gran sorpresa.

-Simplemente no quiero hacerlo, además, ¿quién se quedaría detrás de la barra si no estamos Murphy y yo?

Volví a enterrar la cara en el cojín.

-¿Y te preocupa eso? Solo te pido dos canciones, van a ser 10 minutos como mucho, me las puedo apañar yo sola.

Negué con la cabeza.

Octavia suspiró y luego tiró del cojín para que le hiciera caso.

Vuelvo a mirarla.

-Eres una maldita cabezota, solo dale una oportunidad. Tienes hasta que vayas al bar para pensártelo y cambiar de idea. Si cuando vayas, no llevas la guitarra, lo aceptaré y no te volveré a molestar más con esto. Pero consideralo, por favor.

Asentí levemente.

Las horas iban pasando y no podía negar que me lo estaba planteando seriamente. Por Octavia, por Murphy, y por mí. Porque este... algo, ese miedo; esta valentía que está escondida, acurrucada hecha una bolita, en un rincón escondiéndose, tiene que alzarse de un vez y ser lo que se supone que es: valentía.

Intentaba concentrarme en las palabras del libro, en lo que tenía que estudiar, pero me distraía constantemente. Miré por la ventana del despacho pero el cielo no es que me hablara demasiado, estaba despejado; simplemente azul y sin una sola nube.

Se me antoja un café y me levanto para ir a hacérmelo. Cuando estoy volviendo de nuevo al despacho con la taza entre mis manos, pasando por el salón, Octavia me detiene.

-No sabía que conocieras a la amiga de Lincoln.- dice con la mirada pegada al portátil.

-¿Quién?- dije sin saber por qué hacia como si no supiera perfectamente de quien me hablaba.

-Lexa, la amiga de Lincoln.- especificó.

-Ah, sí. La conocí hace un rato al salir de clase. Es amiga de Raven, van juntas a clase. ¿Por qué?

-¿De Raven? ¿En serio?- rió. -El mundo es un pañuelo. Nada, me ha dicho Lincoln que os habíais conocido; vendrán esta noche.

Se me formó una pequeña sonrisa al saber que volvería a verla.

Este podría ser un buen momento para preguntarle a Octavia qué le pasaba ayer, si se trataba de Lincoln, su hermano, o lo que fuera que me hubiera hecho sospechar que le pasaba algo.

Me senté a su lado en el sofá, girada hacia ella.

-Hablando de Lincoln, ¿qué tal con él?-dije antes de darle un sorbo a la taza.

-Bien.- contestó sin más.

-¿Bien... y ya está?- indagué.

-Sí, Clarke. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No hace ni una semana que nos conocemos.

-Cierto... No sé es que desde ayer que te noto rara y no sé si es por él, o es por otra cosa. ¿Ha pasado algo con Bellamy?

Noté como se revolvía en el sitio. Se había puesto tensa, nerviosa. Pasaba algo.

-No estoy rara y no pasa nada con nadie, Clarke.

-Te conozco, O. Puedo notar que te pasa algo.- suavicé mi tono de voz lo más que pude. -Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea, si no quieres hablar no pasa nada, pero no me digas que no pasa nada si no es verdad.

Giró la cabeza para mirarme, tiene el ceño fruncido y un gesto triste.

Su móvil suena, salvándole de pronunciar palabra alguna.

-¿Hola?- dice al contestar la llamada. -Sí, Nate. Dime. -Cierra el portátil y se levanta del sofá. -Luego hablamos.- me susurra, y se marcha a su habitación.

Suspiro como si hubiera perdido una batalla, me levanto y vuelvo al despacho.

En el momento en el que mi espalda vuelve a encontrarse con el respaldo de la silla, de nuevo con los libros y apuntes delante, mi mente vuelve a dar vuelta a los pensamientos esos que no sabía como afrontar cuando se me antojó el café; haciendo frente otra vez a esa bolita de valentía que se escondía pero...

Algo había cambiado y ni siquiera yo misma sabría decir qué ha sido.

 _No lo pienses demasiado, Clarke._

Cogí el móvil y busqué el número de Murphy.

Un par de horas después, en Polaris, Octavia daba los últimos detalles al escenario con la ayuda de Murphy para dar inicio a la noche.

Mientras conectaban cables, comprobaban el sonido y lo colocaban todo, charlaban, y Murphy le contaba sobre su comida en casa de Lincoln y Lexa.

-Hacéis buena pareja.- dijo Murphy.

Octavia terminó de colocar las sillas en las que sentarían Nate y Bryan en unas horas y se dirigió a la barra.

-No somos pareja.- soltó Octavia algo tajante. Se dio cuenta de ello e intentó disimularlo. -Nos estamos conociendo aún, ya sabes.- forzó una sonrisa. -Tampoco hemos hablado de eso aún.

Ya faltaba apenas una hora para que empezara el concierto y ya había bastante gente en Polaris.

Bailaban la gran mayoría con _Safe and Sound_ de _Capital Cities_ de fondo.

 _ **I could lift you up**_

 _ **I could show you what you wanna see**_

 _ **And take you where you wanna be**_

 _ **You could be my luck**_

 _ **Even if the sky is falling down**_

 _ **I know that we'll be safe and sound**_

 _ **We're safe and sound**_

Murphy también bailaba de un lado para el otro y yo le acompañaba.

 _ **I could fill your cup**_

 _ **You know my river won't evaporate**_

 _ **This world we still appreciate**_

 _ **You could be my luck**_

 _ **Even in a hurricane of frowns**_

 _ **I know that we'll be safe and sound**_

 _ **Safe and sound**_

 _ **We're safe and sound**_

Me acerqué a por un par de vasos de chupito y la botella de tequila y lo puse delante de nosotros. Después de servirnos, alcé la mano con el chupito.

-Por una buena noche, Murphy.

-Por una gran noche, Clarke.

Brindamos y segundos después sentía como aquel alcohol bajaba por mi garganta y provocaba que agitara ligeramente la cabeza mientras el sabor amargo iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

Varios minutos después veía como un grupo de cinco personas que conocía bien, aunque a algunos más que otros, entraban por la puerta. Eran Raven, Finn, Monty (el otro compañero de piso de Murphy y Finn), Lexa y Lincoln.

Miré a Murphy y le señalé con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

-¡Pero qué camareros más guapos tiene este bar!- decía Raven alzando los brazos cuando ya estaban todos delante de la barra.

Después de los saludos, Raven fue la que animó a que todos se tomaran un chupito para empezar la noche, y mientras Murphy y yo los íbamos sirviendo, Lincoln se dirigió a nosotros.

-Eh, pero os servís uno y brindáis con nosotros también, que sino no tiene gracia.

-No, no.- dije. -Acabamos de tomarnos uno.

-Venga, Clarke.- intervenía Raven. -No os vais a emborrachar por uno más.

Miré a Murphy quien sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

Cuando alzamos los vasos y, Raven como no, decía una palabras antes, pude por fin tomarme unos segundos para mirarla bien.

Lexa estaba especialmente guapa. Llevaba en la mano una chaqueta; vestía una camiseta blanca, lisa, con un pequeño bolsillo a la altura de su pecho a la izquierda, sin mangas, y unos pantalones pitillos grises; el pelo suelto apartado hacia la derecha cayendo por su hombro, ligeramente maquillada. Mirándome fijamente con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

 _Esos labios, con ese pequeño y tímido lunar en su labio superior... ¡Clarke! No empieces._

-...lo dicho, ¡salud!- dijo Raven alzando la mano con el vasito.

No me había enterado de nada.

-¡Salud!- dijimos todos al unisono.

La noche se adentraba cada vez más, los minutos seguían pasando y ya iba quedando menos para que Bryan y Nate dieran inicio al concierto.

Estaban los cinco bailando y parecía que se lo estaban pasando bien.

Aunque me regañaba cada vez que lo hacía, miraba a Lexa cada dos por tres. Quien bailaba mayormente con Raven y también me dedicaba alguna que otra mirada con una sonrisa, esa tan bonita que posee.

Había empezado a sonar _Radioactive_ de _Imagine Dragons_ y los cinco la cantaban como si no hubiera un mañana.

 _ **I'm waking up to ash and dust**_

 _ **I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust**_

 _ **I'm breathing in the chemicals**_

 _ **I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**_

 _ **This is it, the apocalypse**_

 _ **Whoa**_

 _ **I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**_

 _ **Enough to make my system blow**_

 _ **Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_

 _ **Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_

 _ **Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_

 _ **Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive**_

 _ **I raise my flag and dye my clothes**_

 _ **It's a revolution ,I suppose**_

 _ **We're painted red to fit right in**_

 _ **Whoa**_

 _ **I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**_

 _ **This is it, the apocalypse**_

 _ **...**_

Oí como Murphy se reía detrás de mí. Me giré hacia él con el ceño fruncido, preguntándome de qué se reía.

-Oh por favor, sabes perfectamente por qué me río.- Murphy sonreía con una ceja levantada. -Me gusta para ti. Bastante más que Costia, donde va a parar.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices Murphy? Es... a ver reconozco que es muy guapa, pero no. No flipes.- dije intentando ocultar una sonrisa que se había formado en mis labios.

-Ya ,ya. No sé si le gustan las chicas o no, pero por cómo te miraba el día que estuvo aquí, y cómo te lleva mirando desde que ha entrado, no hace falta ni preguntar.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle Octavia apareció.

-Así que te gusta Lexa, por qué no me habías dicho nada, ¿eh? Clarke, ya no me cuentas nada.

Murphy se ríe.

Miro a Octavia con una ceja levantada, luego miro hacia otro lado; este no era el mejor momento para reprochar cosas que no nos contábamos.

-Que no me gusta nadie, dejad de inventar. Por cierto, tu novio está ahí.

-Lo sé. En unos 3 minutos empiezan, ¿vale?.- dijo Octavia.

 **[Lexa]**

-Necesito sentarme un ratito. ¿Te vienes?

-¿Te rindes ya? ¡Floja!- dijo Raven riendo.

-Por favor. Unos minutos y volvemos.- supliqué con cara de pena.

Dejamos a los chicos bailando y fuimos a la mesa en la que estábamos antes de haber ido a bailar.

Me senté en el sitio que quedaba mirando hacia la barra y Raven en el asiento que daba de espaldas. Al sentarnos lo primero que se me ocurrió hacerlo fue mirarla, una vez más.

Iba tan guapa con esa camiseta blanca de tirantes abierta por los laterales con un dibujo de una calavera con un sombrero, una camisa a cuadros azul claro, y unos pantalones negros.

-¿Ya le has dicho algo?

Raven me miraba con una ceja levantada sonriendo.

Me aclaro la garganta y miro hacia la botella de cerveza que tengo en las manos que estaba ya casi vacía.

-¿De qué hablas?- doy un trago a la cerveza.

-Del unicornio que tienes a tu lado, que le digas algo al pobre.- dijo sarcásticamente. -Venga Lexa. No has parado de mirarla desde que hemos venido. ¿Por eso quisiste venir antes?

-Raven, de verdad, que no me...

Antes de que pudiera acabar me interrumpe.

-Y una mierda que no te gusta. En serio, puedes decírmelo. No pasa nada.

Bajo la mirada y suspiro sonriendo.

La verdad es que... ¿para qué intentar ocultárselo a Raven?

Vuelvo a mirar a Clarke buscando la valentía que necesitaba para decirlo en voz alta.

-Sí, me gusta. No sé, me parece especial. Tiene algo, un yo que sé qué sé yo que me encanta... y me siento absurda porque jamás me había sentido así y además tampoco es que la conozca mucho. Es extraño.

-¡Por fin! Joder, ¿tanto ha costado admitirlo?

Negué con la cabeza sonriendo aún más.

-No, no ha costado tanto. -miré de nuevo a Clarke que ahora hablaba con Murphy. -Sabes... hasta hace unas horas pensaba que salía con Murphy. Soy idiota.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Pero si es gay! No es por ser cotilla pero le gusta Monty. Y Clarke... tú solo díselo, además, no es por ilusionarte ni nada pero me parece que también le gustas.

-¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?

-Puede que Octavia se haya ido un poco de la lengua.- Raven miró tras de sí, hacia la barra, como buscando a alguien. -Que por cierto... ahora vengo. Te pido otra cerveza, ¿vale?

Y casi sin acabar la frase se levantó y se fue.

Como si de un relevo se tratara, Monty se sentó en su silla.

-Hola.- dijo sonriente.

-Hola.- le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿Lexa, verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo era tu apellido otra vez?

-Woods. Lexa Woods.

-Woods... ajam.- entrecerró un poco los ojos, como examinándome con curiosidad. -Como Jason, ¿Jason Wood?

De pronto me sentí un poco incómoda, mi expresión cambió, poniéndose seria, y sentí la necesidad de acomodarme en la silla.

-Sí.- balbuceé. -Es mi padre. ¿Le conoces?

Silencio.

Pasaron un par de segundos y nada.

No contestaba, sin embargo sonreía.

-Qué rápido os cansáis todos.- dijo Lincoln. -Han encendido las luces del escenario, creo van a empezar.

-Sí, mira ahí está Octavia.- dijo Finn.

Nos acercamos más al escenario mientras Octavia presentaba a los chicos que iban a cantar.

Los dos chicos, que si no había escuchado mal, se llaman Bryan y Nate.

Raven apareció por detrás de mí y me tendió la cerveza.

-¿Te has perdido?- pregunté.

-Entretenido, más bien.

Tocaron canciones, las cuales bailamos aún sin saber la letra, que eran animadas en su gran mayoría, y alguna que otra lenta. Cuando tocaban las lentas, la forma tan dulce y tierna en la que se miraban el uno al otro, daba a entender que eran pareja. Y eran adorables. Se complementaban a la perfección tanto en voz como con las guitarras.

La gente les adoraba, y yo moría de amor.

Nada más terminar fui al baño, llevaba aguantándome un buen rato y no podía más, sentía que la vejiga me iba a explotar.

Al entrar al baño, después de tener la suerte de que estaba totalmente vacío, empecé a oír una voz hablar. Era Octavia.

Supuse que estaría despidiendo a los dos chicos.

La gente aplaudía y vitoreaba.

Octavia volvía a decir algo que no entendía bien estando dentro del baño, y más estando dentro del cubículo.

La gente aplaudía de nuevo.

Silencio.

Salí del cubículo y fui a lavarme las manos, y entonces empecé a oír música. Una guitarra, luego una voz. Una voz la cual no me costó demasiado recordar.

Salí del baño sin secarme las manos, las llevaba mojadas, y fui esquivando a toda la gente que había delante hasta llegar cerca del escenario, donde estaba antes.

 _Tú..._

 _ **Hot and fast and angry  
**_

 _ **As she can be  
**_

 _ **I walk my days on a wire**_

 _ **It looks ugly, but it's clean**_

 _ **Oh mamma, don't fuss over me**_

 _ **The way she tells me I'm hers and she is mine**_

 _ **...**_

No me lo podía creer. Era ella. Aquella rubia del parque era ella. Era Clarke.

Me acerqué incluso un poco más al escenario.

Aunque no pudiera ver mi cara sabía que estaba embobada, empanada, pasmada, boquiabierta. Prendada de su dulce timbre de voz, de su delicadeza al cantar, al pronunciar cada palabra como si la acariciara. Y la voz de Murphy, que tampoco se le quedaba muy atrás. Ambos tenían dos voces que se podría incluso decir que son muy seductoras.

Clarke estaba produciendo en mí lo que algunos llaman un orgasmo dérmico. Se me había erizado la piel y sentía un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda de arriba abajo.

La miraba fijamente como si no existiera nada más, y ahora ella también me miraba y sonreía.

Me sonreía a mí, y tuve que mirar a mis espaldas por si me estaba echando flores, pero al ver las caras que habían detrás de mí no se me ocurrió a quien podría ser. Al volver mi vista hacia ella sonrió aún más. Me sonreía a mí y solo a mí.

 _ **But I want it, it's a crime**_

 _ **That she's not around most of the time**_

 _ **Way she shows me I'm hers and she is mine**_

 _ **Open hand or closed fist would be fine  
**_

 _ **The blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine**_

 _ **Her fight and fury is fiery**_

 _ **Oh but she loves  
**_

 _ **Like sleep to the freezing  
**_

 _ **Sweet and right and merciful  
**_

 _ **I'm all but washed  
**_

 _ **In the tide of her breathing**_

 _ **And it's worth it, it's divine**_

 _ **I have this some of the time**_

 _ **Way she shows me I'm hers and she is mine**_

 _ **Open hand or closed fist would be fine  
**_

 _ **The blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine.**_

Los aplausos del público fueron lo que me sacaron de mi embobamiento.

Clarke sonreía tímidamente mirando hacia el suelo, Murphy sonreía mirando al público; ambos lo estaban disfrutando mucho, tanto o más que nosotros que éramos meros espectadores.

-Gracias.- dijo Clarke. -Solo vamos a tocar una más. La compuse con la ayuda de John.- dijo mirándole. -Así que si no os gusta también podéis echarle la broca a él.- bromeó. -Es broma, espero que os guste, se llama Night Bus.

Murphy empezó a tocar la guitarra, y segundos después se le unió Clarke tocando un punteo.

 _ **When you see trouble in her eyes**_

 _ **And you've noticed but only realized  
**_

 _ **It's not fading how ever hard you try  
**_

 _ **'cause it's built in her for her life**_

 _ **I'm not alone**_

 _ **She said I'm not alone**_

 _ **She takes the night bus home**_

 _ **She's not faced by the darkness in her soul  
**_

 _ **And you barely catch a glimpse of her  
**_

 _ **'cause she's wrapped tightly hiding in her clothes**_

 _ **I'm not alone**_

 _ **She said I'm not alone**_

 _ **...**_

Los minutos se me pasaron volando. No fui consciente de si la canción duró mucho o poco. Sin duda alguna lo disfruté, me había metido de lleno en una burbuja en la que solo existíamos yo, Clarke, y la melodía que producía con su voz.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta la música del local volvía a sonar a un volumen bastante alto y estaba despidiéndome de Lincoln quien se iba a trabajar.

La vi macharse por la puerta por la que Lincoln en cuestión de segundos saldría también.

Después de despedirse de todos, le vi desaparecer entre la gente en dirección a la puerta.

Volvimos a la mesa, me tomé apenas unos segundos para decidir si ir tras ella o no. Sería el momento perfecto. Podríamos hablar tranquilamente, las dos solas.

Di un trago largo a la cerveza y me levanté.

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó Raven.

-Ahora vengo.- y dejándola con la palabra en la boca me dirigí a la puerta.

No sé si por esquivar tantas personas, o por el alcohol, pero me costó más de lo que creía llegar a la puerta; cuando salí y vi que habían varias personas esto me empezó a parecer un pésimo plan, ni siquiera había pensado en qué decir o hacer cuando la viese.

Si es que la veía.

Miré delante, estudiando cada grupito que había; hacia la derecha, pero había más de lo mismo, gente hablando, fumando, y otros más afortunados iban bien acompañados. Entonces encontré su cabello rubio a mi izquierda... con otra chica rubia.

Su cara me suena de algo. ¿De qué me suena?

 _Piensa Lexa, piensa._

¡La chica del cuaderno! Eso es.

No podría explicar el porqué, pero un arrebato de celos se apoderó de mí y fui hacia ellas con paso decidido.

La chica esa le estaba pasando la mano por el brazo de Clarke, cosa que me ponía aún más celosa.

-Hola.- dije mirando únicamente a Clarke.

-Lexa.- balbuceó. -Hola.

Parecía sorprendida de verme pero también se le había formado una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Mis ojos bajaron a sus labios.

 _Son tan finos y adorables._

Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza antes de continuar y centrarme en sus ojos.

 _Esos ojos azules tan bonitos._

Miré a la otra chica: se tenía que ir pero ya. Luego miré a Clarke de nuevo.

-¿Tienes un momento? Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿No ves que está ocupada?- espetó la chavala esa.

La miré.

-La verdad es que no. Pero eso lo tiene que decidir ella, no tú.- volví a mirar a Clarke. -¿Clarke?

-¿Pero tú de qué vas?- oí que decía la otra y sentía cómo se me acercaba. -A ver si te enteras que está hablando conmigo. ¡Será zorra la niñata esta!

Cuando me quise dar cuenta Clarke se había puesto en medio de nosotras dos, deteniendo a la otra que trataba de llegar a mí. No con buenas intenciones, supongo.

-¡Niylah! Ya está, por favor, para. Luego hablamos, ¿vale?- dijo Clarke tratando de calmarla.

-¿En serio, Clarke?- dijo la tal Niylah. Entonces bufó y se fue de mala gana.

-Lo siento no...

-Perdónala, no es...

Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Reímos.

-Perdónala, no es así. O por lo menos nunca la había visto así.- dijo Clarke antes de darle una calada al cigarro que llevaba en la mano pero que yo no había visto.

-No, no. Lo siento yo, no sé qué me ha pasado.

Clarke negó ligeramente.

-No te preocupes.- hizo una pequeña pausa. -¿Y bien...? ¿De qué querías hablar?

Ya estaba otra vez mirándome fijamente, y yo no sabía si era el alcohol, ella o una mezcla de ambas, pero me sentía descolocada.

-Sí. A ver...- trataba de formular frases en mi cabeza pero aparentemente no era capaz. -Verás. Yo hace un mes...- paré, suspiré y empecé a sonreír por lo absurda que me sentía. -No sé por dónde empezar siquiera.

-Bueno, siempre puedes hacerlo simple y decirlo sin más. Como te salga. Sin darle demasiadas vueltas.

-Hacerlo simple, vale. Creo... creo que puedo hacerlo simple.

Y sin darle demasiadas vueltas hice lo que llevaba queriendo hacer desde hace ya varias horas: besarla.

Me acerqué despacio como para darle tiempo a apartarse si quería, pero no lo hizo.

Llevé mi mano hasta su mejilla mientras sentía el suave tacto de sus labios contra los míos. Me corresponde al beso. Sé que lo hace porque siento como abre un poco la boca y noto como su lengua se encuentra tímidamente con la mía.

Me aparto apenas unos centímetros para poder mirarla a los ojos; sin quitar mi mano de su mejilla.

-La primera vez que te vi... cuando estabas con Finn y Raven, que yo estaba con ella en el césped, me quedé mirándote y me acordé de ti sin siquiera saber que eras tú. Te vi en el parque aquel día hace ya cosa de un mes, con Murphy, cantando esa misma canción, Cherry Wine.- sonrío. -No me puedo creer que seas tú.- le acaricio suavemente la mejilla. -Dime que no soy solo yo, que todas esas miradas y esas pequeñas sonrisas, no son mi imaginación. Que tú también has sentido algo cuando nos hemos besado, Clarke.

Se queda callada. No dice nada.

 _¿Por qué no dice nada? No, no, no, no, no. Esto ha sido un error._

Empiezo a entrar en pánico, quito mi mano de su mejilla cuando coge mi cara entre sus manos (al parecer el cigarrillo ha desaparecido) y me mira con una expresión que no consigo descifrar, quizá a causa del alcohol.

Deja un beso en mi mejilla.

-Has bebido mucho, Lexa.- dice suavemente. -Tengo que volver dentro, ¿vale? Octavia me va a matar.- me sonríe.

Se vuelve dentro.

No sé de dónde saqué la fuerza para volver a entrar y no marcharme a casa, quizá porque así al menos aún podría verla, quizá a causa del alcohol.

Lo que no me atrevía a hacer era acercarme a la barra, por suerte, por alguna especie de juego que habían hecho mientras estaba fuera, a Finn le había tocado ir a por las bebidas el resto de la noche. También era el que más sobrio iba de los cuatro ya que sería el que conduciría de vuelta a casa.

Estaba enfadada con Clarke. Ni siquiera sabía si tenía derecho a estarlo, pero traté de pasármelo bien el resto de la noche. No se acabaría el mundo porque Clarke me rechazara.

Oficialmente, estaba borracha, pero por suerte no era la única y Raven también lo estaba.

Decidimos quedarnos hasta que cerraran, le vendría bien a Murphy ya que no tendría que coger el bus de vuelta a casa.

Según lo que podía entender ponía en la pantalla de mi móvil que faltaban unos minutos para que dieran las 6.

Tuve que salir fuera a que me diera el aire porque no aguantaba más con el calor que había dentro.

 _Sí, Lexa. Muy bien. Tú ve a ponerte justo donde antes la rubia te ha rechazado... Maldita Clarke. Maldita rubia con esos malditos ojos azules, esos malditos labios y esa maldita sonrisa._

No me daba cuenta, y quizás ni lo habría hecho si no fuera por la expresión de Clarke, que en algún momento apareció, pero había pensado en voz alta y me había oído.

-Lo que me faltaba.- dije mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera su cara. -¿Qué quieres?- miré sus manos y vi que tenía mi chaqueta. -¿Qué haces con mi chaqueta?- seguía sin decir nada. -Podrías al menos hablar, ¿no?

-Ven.- empezó a andar de espaldas unos pasos y luego se dio la vuelta.

-¿Ven, dónde?- no me hizo caso, seguía andando. -¡Oye! ¡Clarke!

Se paró y se dio la vuelta, entonces fui hacia ella. Cuando quedamos delante la una de la otra me rodeó y se puso detrás de mí, le miré por encima del hombro, y entonces sentí como ponía la chaqueta sobre mis hombros.

-Te vas a resfriar.- se puso delante de mí otra vez. -Voy a llevarte a casa. Estos aún van a tardar. Y creo que te vendrá mejor descansar que seguir ahí.

-No necesito que me lleves a casa.- espeté. -A lo mejor aún me apetece quedarme.- dí un paso hacia delante, enfrentándola. -A lo mejor no me apetece irme contigo.

-¿En serio?- levantó una ceja como si estuviera desafiándome a repetirlo, luego se limitó a sonreír. -Déjame llevarte, por favor. Me quiero ir a casa y tampoco ibais a caber todos en el coche de Finn, además tu casa me pilla más cerca.

-¿Así que me llevas a mí por descarte?

-Y por ser, junto a Raven, la que más borracha va, sí.

-No voy tan borracha, y vete a la mierda.

Me di la vuelta para marcharme pero me detuvo sujetándome por los hombros.

-No queda muy convincente cuando vas haciendo eses.- intenté soltarme de su agarre. -Lo siento, lo siento, era broma.- sonrió. -Pero es que estás muy ado...- se detuvo. -Es gracioso hacerte rabiar cuando vas borracha.

Dejé que me llevara a casa. Se pasó la mayor parte del camino con los ojos fijos en la carretera, de vez en cuando me miraba, aunque parecía que no se permitía mirarme por más de un segundo.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a mi casa.

Paró el coche frente a la puerta, y luego se giró sobre el asiento para mirarme.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

-No necesito que me cuides, Clarke.

Miré a mis manos con las cuales jugaba nerviosa

-Lo siento.

Empezó a decir, pero la interrumpí.

-No, soy yo la que lo siente.

Me giré, poniéndome en la misma posición en la que ella estaba, quedándome frente a ella.

 _Ya me está mirando fijamente de esa forma otra vez..._

-Perdona por lo de antes, pensaba que yo te... bueno que tú y yo...- suspiro cerrando los ojos y apretando los labios. -En fin, que vi señales donde no las había, que me las he inventado vamos. Lo siento.- dije algo avergonzada. En el fondo sentía que estaba mintiendo porque en verdad no lo sentía, no me arrepentía de haberla besado y solo quería volver a hacerlo. -Gracias por traerme, Clarke.

 _Ahí estaba esa sonrisa otra vez...y esa expresión que no podía descifrar._

-Buenas noches, Lexa.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Las reviews siempre son bienvenidas. :D**

 **Decidme qué opináis de Murphy y Monty porque a mí me encantan de lo raro que se me hace imaginarles juntos. xD**

 **El capítulo me ha salido más largo de lo que esperaba, espero que no se haga demasiado pesado. ¿He sido la única que ha recordado ese primer episodio de la primera temporada con la canción de Imagine Dragons?**

 **La canción de Clarke es Night Bus de Lucy Rose.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9: La bolera y dos secretos**

Octavia daba vueltas por toda la casa, necesitaba mantenerse ocupada para no pensar. Había estado limpiando y ahora se disponía a hacer lo último que le quedaba por hacer: poner la lavadora.

Mientras ponía su ropa y la ropa de su amiga dentro de la máquina, todo aquello de lo que trataba de evadirse, volvía a ella una vez más. Tampoco es que en todas esas horas hubiera conseguido despejar su mente por más de unos minutos, sabía que a lo primero que se iba a tener que enfrentar sería a Clarke, que por algún motivo, no había vuelto a tocar en el tema desde el viernes y ya habían pasado cuatro días.

Después de cerrar la puerta de la lavadora y echar los productos correspondientes, fue al salón y se tiró en el sofá. Suspiró, pasó su mano por la frente, y cogió el móvil del bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón. Miró la hora que marcaba las 14:07. Clarke ya habría salido de clase y estaría por llegar. Abrió sus mensajes y luego el chat que portaba esa conversación, esas frases, que no salían de su cabeza.

" _Le quiero Octavia, no puedo hacerle eso."_

Octavia cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los labios.

" _Tú también estás con alguien, y tampoco ha pasado nunca nada. Esto es solo cuestión de tiempo, después podrás volver a verme como una amiga. Además a Lincoln se le ve buen chico."_

Le había dado vueltas y vueltas a ese tema, y por algún motivo, su primer instinto fue negarlo y aceptar que ahora Lincoln estaría en su vida; no tenía ni idea de cómo afrontar todo aquello... puede que fuera por las circunstancias que tampoco es que ayudaran demasiado.

Octavia sentía que todo jugaba en su contra.

Suspiró.

Pensaba que ya era hora de hablar con Clarke. Había mantenido ese secreto durante tantos meses que ahora todo se le venía encima. Era consciente de que le había estado ocultando algo importante a su mejor amiga, sabiendo en el fondo, que si se lo hubiese dicho antes, podría haberle ayudado.

Estaba decidido, hablaría con Clarke ese mismo día, aprovecharía su día libre e iría con su amiga a tomar algo, entonces se lo contaría.

Poco después, Octavia escuchó la puerta abrirse y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había pasado más tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto de lo que creía.

Tras haber comido, Clarke estaba en la cocina poniendo los platos sucios en el lavavajillas, Octavia se acercó y le pasó los dos vasos que faltaban, luego se apoyó en la encimera mirando a su amiga.

-¿Te apetece hacer algo más tarde? Ir a dar una vuelta y a tomar algo.

-¿No quieres vaguear en tu día libre? ¿O quedar con Lincoln?- le contestó Clarke mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Hoy no. Hace tiempo que no salimos como antes y me apetece.

-¿Sabes qué me apetece hacer? Jugar a los bolos. Podríamos ir las tres.

-¿Las tres?- preguntó Octavia confusa.

-Claro, con Raven. Como en los viejos tiempos. Unas hamburguesas, bolos o un billar.- Clarke cerró la máquina y la miró de nuevo. -¿Qué me dices?

-Sí... sí, claro. Díselo a Raven. Y ya que estamos, dile que invite a Lexa si le apetece.

-¿A Lexa?- ahora era Clarke quien se veía confusa.

-¿Por qué no? Así hacemos equipo, porque como tenga que jugar sola una vez más contra vosotras dos con lo tramposas que sois...

-¡No hacemos trampa! Eres tú la que juega mal y tiene mal perder.- Octavia la miró indignada dispuesta a replicarle pero entrecerró los ojos con un aire pensativo y una sonrisa mirándola -¿Qué?

-No sabía que Lexa te cayera mal.- arquea una ceja. -Pensaba que te gustaba.

Clarke puso los ojos en blanco y salió de la cocina dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

-Ahora hablo con Raven y se lo digo a ver si se apuntan.

Unas horas después se encontraban las cuatro en el coche de Clarke en dirección al sitio. Octavia estaba en el asiento del copiloto, detrás de ella se encontraba Lexa, y detrás de Clarke se encontraba Raven.

Al principio se pudo notar cierta tensión en el coche, cosa que Clarke, no llegó a entender del todo. Por parte de Octavia podría ser eso a lo que llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas, eso a lo que había desistido temporalmente seguir preguntando a su amiga. Con Raven, llegó a pensar que quizá estuviera molesta con ella por lo que había pasado con Lexa, pero si lo supiese, daba por seguro de que le habría dicho algo… o más que decir algo, le habría tirado algo a la cabeza mientras la llamaba tonta.

Clarke miró entonces a Lexa a través del espejo retrovisor. La estaba mirando, y al ver que Clarke le había pillado, desvió su mirada rápidamente hacia la ventana teniendo tan mala suerte que se dio un pequeño cabezazo contra el cristal. Clarke no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la rubia.

Raven también la miró y Octavia asomó su cabeza entre su asiento y el de Clarke buscando la procedencia de aquel golpe y causante de la risa de Clarke.

Lexa estaba avergonzada con la mirada fija en su regazo y pasándose los dedos por la zona golpeada, pero no tardó mucho en empezar a reír también al igual que Raven y Octavia.

-Mira que eres patosa.- dijo Raven.

Aprovechando el momento de risas, Clarke pidió a Octavia que encendiera la radio. Tras pasar por un par de emisoras, se decantó por una en la que sonaba _Sweater Weather_ de _The Neighbourhood._

 _ **She knows what I think about**_

 _ **And what I think about**_

 _ **One love, two mouths**_

 _ **One love, one house**_

 _ **No shirt, no blouse**_

 _ **Just us, you find out**_

 _ **Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no**_

' _ **Cause it's too cold**_

 _ **For you here and now**_

 _ **So let me hold**_

 _ **Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**_

 _ **And if I may just take your breath away**_

 _ **I don't mind if there's not much to say**_

 _ **Sometimes the silence guides our minds**_

 _ **So move to a place so far away**_

 _ **The goosebumps start to raise**_

 _ **The minute that my left hand meets your waist**_

 _ **And then I watch your face**_

 _ **Put my finger on your tongue**_

 _ **'Cause you love to taste, yeah**_

Cuando llegaron a su destino, y tras aparcar, decidieron jugar a los bolos.

Después de recoger sus respectivos zapatos se acercaron a la pista que les asignaron, la número 5.

Ya allí y con el calzado puesto, Raven se acercó al monitor, empezó a introducir los nombres de las cuatro y se dio cuenta de que aún no habían hecho equipos.

-¿Quién va con quién?- preguntó mirando a las demás que estaban detrás de ella.

La tensión que Clarke había sentido en el coche había vuelto.

Clarke miró a Lexa. Lexa miró a Clarke y luego a Raven. Raven miraba a Octavia, y Octavia miró a Raven y luego a Clarke.

-¿Lo echamos a suertes?- continuó.

-Venga, va.- dijo Lexa.

Decidimos echarlo a piedra, papel, tijera.

-Van juntas las dos que pierdan primero y las otras dos que queden.- siguió Raven.

Las dos primeras en caer fueron Octavia y Lexa, con lo que Clarke y Raven eran el otro equipo.

-Te advierto que soy malísima a los bolos, Octavia.- dijo Lexa.

Raven se acercó a ella y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-No te preocupes, Lexa. Ella también. Preparaos para recibir una paliza al estilo Griffin-Reyes.

Lexa le dio un pequeño empujó a Raven mientras ambas reían y después se dirigió a una de las sillas.

-No le hagas ni caso que es una tramposa.- dijo O mirando a Clarke que estaba eligiendo una bola, quien se estaba riendo por el comentario de Raven. –Las dos son unas tramposas.- añadió mirando también a Raven.

-No hacemos trampas.- dijo la castaña mientras se sentaba al lado de Lexa. -Eres tú que tienes la puntería en el…- antes de que terminara Octavia le tiró una pequeña revista que estaba encima de una de las sillas.- ¡Agresión, agresión! ¡Que la descalifiquen!- dijo escondiéndose detrás de Lexa por si la morena volvía a atacar de nuevo.

Octavia puso los ojos en blanco mientras las dos reían y Clarke por su parte se disponía a lanzar.

Lexa estaba mirando ahora a Clarke, más concretamente, miraba su culo, y Raven se dio cuenta.

-Tiene buen culo, ¿verdad?- le susurró Raven.

-¿Qué?- dijo Lexa avergonzada mirando hacia otro lado.- No sé de qué me hablas, Raven.

Raven se echó a reír e hizo llamar la atención de Octavia que las miró sin entender nada.

La rubia volvía a acercarse a sus amigas después de haber derribado ocho bolos.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta?- preguntó Clarke.

Octavia se encogió de hombros.

-Que está loca.- dijo Lexa.

Raven se levantó dispuesta a coger una de las bolas, pero Octavia se lo impidió.

-Eh, eh. ¿Dónde vas? Que me toca a mí.

-¿Ah sí?- miró la pantalla que marcaba el orden de las jugadoras. -Ups, no me había dado cuenta.- dio media vuelta para volver a su asiento como si nada.

-¿Lo ves, Lexa? Ya empiezan con las trampas.

-Hala, hala. Que no hacía trampa, que me he equivocado jo.- decía Raven con voz de niña inocente.

Después de volver a su sitio, esta vez fue Lexa la que pilló a Raven.

-¿Le estás mirando el culo a Octavia?- susurró de la misma forma en la que su amiga lo había hecho antes.

Raven giró su cabeza mirando a Lexa, quien la veía entre sorprendida y asustada.

-Hay confianza y tal.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia.

-Ya… ¿Qué tal estás con…?- Raven no le deja terminar.

-¡Clarke!- la aludida, que se reía porque Octavia no había derribado ni un solo bolo, se giró mirándolas. -¿Qué tal si os vais a por algo de beber?

Segundos después Clarke y Lexa se encontraban delante del mostrador para pedir unas bebidas.

Ambas se miraban de reojo y sonreían, pero ninguna se atrevía a hablar.

Clarke decidió ser ella la que diera el paso.

-¿Llegaste bien a casa el otro día?

Lexa la miró a los ojos frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Me dejaste en la puerta, Clarke. ¿Ya no te acuerdas?

-Lo recuerdo, sí.- Lexa volvió a mirar al frente, nerviosa por lo que pudiera estar implícito en ese _"lo recuerdo, sí"_ , buscando alguna persona que las atendiera. -¿Mucha resaca?- siguió hablando Clarke.

-No, no suelo tener resaca. ¿Y tú?

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

-Solo bebí dos o tres chupitos. Tampoco puedo beber mucho cuando trabajo.

-Hola, buenas tardes.- interrumpió un chico al otro lado del mostrador.

Cuando después volvieron con Raven y Octavia, le tocaba el turno a Lexa.

La castaña se acercó a por una bola, se colocó en la zona de tiro, y lanzó.

-No me jodas, eso ha sido suerte de principiante.- dijo Raven.

-¿Cómo de mala dices que eres?- preguntó Clarke.

-¡Toma! A ver ahora quién va a recibir una paliza.- dijo O guiñando un ojo a sus dos contrincantes. -Choca.- levantó la mano para que Lexa le chocara los cinco. –Se van a enterar estas.

Un rato después, cuando la partida ya había acabado con Clarke y Raven como ganadoras (con apenas unos puntos más que Lexa y Octavia), decidieron pasarse al billar.

-Al final todo acaba como tiene que acabar, con Clarke y Raven como ganadoras.- decía Raven a Octavia, picando a su amiga.

-Habéis hecho trampa y lo sabéis.- se quejaba la morena.

-Y dale con que hacemos trampas.- dijo Clarke.

-Eso de que me deis sustos cuando voy lanzar la bola y acabe en medio de otra pista, ¿no es hacer trampa?- reprochaba a Raven que no paraba de reír.

-No sé de qué me hablas, Blake.- señaló a Lexa con el dedo. –Admite que lo tuyo ha sido suerte.

Miraron a Lexa las tres.

-Lo admito, ha sido suerte. En verdad no juego tan bien.

Raven levantó los brazos en señal de victoria.

-¡Lo sabía!

-¿Y el billar qué tal se les da?- preguntó Lexa a Octavia.

-Raven es buena, y a Clarke no se le da mal.- O vio que Lexa las miraba con los ojos entrecerrados con una pequeña sonrisa pícara. -¿Por qué?

-Tú tranquila, que ahora no van a tener tanta suerte, porque el billar se me da muy bien. Y os vais a comer cada trampa que habéis hecho. Las dos.- dijo Lexa señalando a Raven y a Clarke con el taco de billar en la mano.

Tal y como dijo, a Lexa se le daba bastante bien el juego. Como Raven también le daba guerra, la tenía a ella como rival y trataba de ponerle el juego difícil. A Octavia le estaba siempre dando pistas y consejos a lo que las otras dos decían que era trampa.

Acabaron jugando dos partidas seguidas con el mismo equipo ganador.

-¿Cómo era eso? ¿Al final todo acaba como tenía que acabar?- decía Lexa pasando su brazo por el hombro de Raven.

-Suerte, Woods. Hoy tienes tú demasiada suerte.- refunfuñaba Raven intentando no sonreír.

Las cuatro decidieron comer algo, unas patatas fritas, hamburguesas, y unas cervezas más.

Al llegar a la mesa, y después de dejar la comida sobre ella, Lexa fue al baño ya que esas dos cervezas que se había tomado ya le estaban pasando factura.

Unos segundos después de Lexa, Clarke, se levantó excusándose de lo mismo.

Fue al baño tras los pasos de Lexa, pero no entró en el cubículo simplemente se apoyó en el lavabo mirándose al espejo, luego comprobó que no hubiera nadie más en el baño. Entonces esperó a que Lexa saliera.

Poco después Lexa salió, y se sorprendió por ver a la rubia allí. Clarke hacía como que se estaba lavando las manos. Lexa se acercó al lavabo de al lado para hacer lo mismo y la miró a través del espejo.

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

-Sí.- contestó Lexa. -Hay que ver como le encanta a Raven picar a Octavia.

Clarke sonrió.

-Lo sé, siempre suelen ser así.- rompió un poco de papel y empezó a secarse las manos. Lexa, que estaba aclarándose las manos, vio como Clarke se ponía detrás de ella y ponía sus manos a ambos lados de su cintura apoyándolas en el lavabo. Dejándola acorralada. -¿Cómo es que eres tan buena al billar?

Clarke la miraba por el espejo mientras la castaña terminaba de lavarse las manos. Luego levantó la mirada. Se dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente con esa rubia de ojos azules y decidió que sería divertido mojarle, así que le salpicó la cara con el agua que goteaba de sus manos.

La rubia no tuvo más remedio que liberarla y apartarse un par de pasos. Se limpió las gotas de su cara, mientras que Lexa cogía papel para secarse las manos, y volvió a apoyarse contra el lavabo.

-En casa de mis padres he tenido una mesa de billar desde que era pequeña y juego desde que mi padre me enseñó.

Clarke asentía.

-Entiendo.

Lexa se dirigió a la puerta, pero Clarke se adelantó y se puso delante.

-¿Qué quieres, Clarke?- espetó Lexa.

-Hablar.- dijo a la vez que levantaba una ceja.

-Hablar. ¿Ahora quieres hablar? ¿De qué quieres hablar, a ver?

Clarke frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Siempre tiene que ser todo como la princesita quiera?

-¿Qué? Cállate y déjame pasar.

-Cállate tú.- dijo Clarke con picardía.

-Oblígame.- desafió Lexa enfrentándola.

-Lo haría, pero puede que empieces a gemir.

Lexa parpadeó varias veces y luego bajó su mirada a los finos labios de Clarke para después volver a mirarla a los ojos. Levantó una ceja.

-Demuéstralo.

Y con unas ganas desmesuradas Clarke bajó su mano hasta la cintura de Lexa, la condujo hasta que la espalda de Lexa chocó contra la pared a su derecha, y la besó frenéticamente.

Las manos de la rubia no se quedaron en su cintura durante mucho, las llevó hasta su trasero y apretó con fuerza provocando en Lexa ese gemido que le había "prometido".

Sus bocas seguían saboreándose la una a la otra, sus lenguas seguían jugando la una con la otra, y las manos de Lexa habían pasado de estar rodeando el cuello de Clarke para acabar a los lados de su cara profundizando cada vez más el beso.

No se enteraron de cuándo ni cómo les habían pillado esas dos chicas que acababan de entrar por la puerta, pero solo sus risitas las devolvieron a la realidad, y Lexa, muerta de vergüenza enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Clarke mientras las cuatro reían.

-Que aproveche, chicas.- dijo una de ellas.

Clarke no pudo llegar a decir nada porque de pronto Lexa se separó de ella y salió disparada por la puerta.

-Es que es tímida.- dijo ante la huida de Lexa. Después entró en uno de los cubículos.

Lexa volvía a la mesa donde estaban Raven y Octavia, cuando, antes de llegar, escuchó sonar su móvil. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró que en la pantalla ponía el nombre de su hermano pequeño.

-¿Aden? ¿Qué pasa?- pausa. –Estoy en la bolera con unas amigas.- pausa. -Ahora voy, ¿vale? No te muevas de ahí.

Cuando Clarke llegó del baño y no vio a Lexa por ningún lado empezó a mirar alrededor buscándola.

-¿Y Lexa?- preguntó a sus dos amigas.

Hacía ya una hora desde que Clarke y Octavia habían llegado a casa y estaban cada una en su habitación.

Clarke salió de su habitación y llamó a la puerta de O.

-Pasa.- escuchó desde el otro lado.

-¿Vas a cenar, O?- preguntó asomando la cabeza.

-¿Ahora?

-No, ahora no. Dentro de un rato.

-Puede que sí, pero aún estoy llena de las patatas y la hamburguesa.- decía frotándose la tripa.

-Y yo. Cuando tengas hambre avisa, creo que haré pasta.

-Está bien.- Clarke se marchaba pero Octavia la llamó haciendo que abriera de nuevo la puerta.- Clarke.

-Dime.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Clarke entró en la habitación de su amiga y se sentó en la cama dispuesta a escuchar lo que Octavia, después de todos esos días, tuviera que contarle.

Al principio empezó a sentirse perdida por todo lo que le estaba contando, lo que se suponía ser algo de unos pocos días era algo que llevaba siendo secreto desde hace dos meses.

Octavia se sentía mal, y se disculpaba una y otra vez, por no haberle contado antes a su amiga acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Raven.

-Pensaba que sería algo que se acabaría pasando, Clarke. Además ella empezó a salir con Finn así que tenía que olvidarme de ella sí o sí. Teníamos que olvidarnos la una de la otra sí o sí. Pero sé que ella aún siente algo por mí, estoy segura, porque cuando él no está, la forma tan cercana y cariñosa en la que se comporta conmigo sigue siendo la misma que antes de que estuviera con Finn, pero cuando él está… cambia totalmente conmigo.

Clarke seguía mirando a su amiga con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Pero… ¿vosotras dos alguna vez…?

-¡No! No. Lo peor es eso, que nunca ha llegado a pasar nada… físico. Pero esas ganas y esos sentimientos siempre han estado ahí. En más de una ocasión casi llegamos a besarnos pero…- sonrió. –Pero siempre nos interrumpías.

Clarke empezó a reír.

-Vaya, lo siento.- Clarke se tomó unos segundos para aclarar todo lo que le había contado su amiga. –A ver si lo he entendido bien. Os gustáis desde hace meses pero la idiota de Raven, por algún motivo, empezó a salir con Finn, aunque por lo que dices, es muy posible que aún siga sintiendo cosas por ti. A ti también te ha seguido gustando y luego estuviste en plan negación. ¿Hasta ahí bien?

-Sí.

-Vale, y ahora ¿qué hay de Lincoln en todo esto?

-Lincoln… bueno, ahora viene la parte en la que estás tú de por medio también.

-¿Yo?

-Sí… ¿Te acuerdas del día en el que… tú y yo...? Vamos, que lo hicimos en el sofá.

Clarke sonrió asintiendo.

-Me acuerdo, sí.

-Pues ese día, dentro de lo enteramente agradable que fue.- Octavia sonrió. -Cuando después conocí a Lincoln, me gustó, sí, y le tengo mucho cariño, pero cuando lo hicimos él y yo, me sentí distinta a como cuando lo hice contigo. Al principio pensé que podría estar sintiendo algo por ti o que ya no me atraían los tíos, pero acabé dándome cuenta de que era la espinita de Raven que seguía ahí. Porque realmente era con ella con quien quería estar y con quien quería hacerlo, y fue entonces cuando empecé a negarlo. Y ya no puedo más, Clarke. Me siento mal por hacerle esto a él y porque quiero estar con ella y ella… no sé qué hace ella con una persona a la que ni siquiera mira de la misma forma que siento que hace conmigo.

Al ver como Octavia empezaba a venirse abajo Clarke la abrazó.

-No entiendo cómo no he podido ver todo esto antes.

-Ya da igual, ella definitivamente no quiere nada conmigo, me lo dijo hace unos días y lo volvió a repetir hoy cuando estabais en el baño así que… Solo necesitaba hablar de todo esto con alguien porque me estoy volviendo loca.

Clarke se separó para mirar a su amiga.

-¿Estás segura de eso, O? Quizás no debería contarte esto, y necesito que no te hagas ilusiones, pero sé que ella y Finn no es que estén muy bien.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Me lo ha contado Finn. Me ha dicho que últimamente ha estado rara, fría, distante, con él.- Clarke se paró un momento a pensar, a recordar bien esa conversación con Finn. -¿Puede ser que se diera cuenta de que aún siente algo por ti, pero como luego empezaste con Lincoln se echara para tras?

-Podría ser.- Octavia se llevó las manos a la cara y suspiró. –No sé qué hacer, Clarke.

-Tienes que hablar con Lincoln eso lo primero, contarle todo y ver realmente qué es lo que quieres con él. Aunque ya me has dicho que no es con él con quien quieres estar.

-Ya pero ella no quiere estar conmigo. Quizás podría poner de mi parte e intentarlo con él.

-¿De verdad crees que acabarías siendo feliz de esa forma? Primero deberías aclara todo con Lincoln y después habla con Raven.

-No sé, ya veré… Gracias, Clarke.- la morena se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga. –No sé qué haría sin ti. Ni sé por qué no te he contado esto antes, lo siento de verdad.

-No te preocupes, O. Todo se arreglará.- se separaron y le dedicó una sonrisa. -Y si no pues Raven se lo pierde.- Octavia rió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que se le habían escapado. -Ya que estamos de confesiones… creo que debería contarte que me he liado con Lexa…- dijo Clarke mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Qué?

-Dos veces.

-¡¿Que qué?!

* * *

 **Decidme qué os parece el capítulo, os agradezco cada review que dejáis. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10: Familia**

 **[Lexa]**

Salí de allí tan pronto como pude. Estaba enfadada, confundida, nerviosa… no entendía el comportamiento de Clarke, que no que sí.

 _No hay derecho… a esta muchacha no hay quien la entienda. Pero cómo me ha puesto en un momento._

Después de recibir la llamada de Aden me despedí de Octavia y de Raven y salí rápidamente a coger un taxi.

Había pasado ya algún tiempo desde la última vez que vino y empezaba a pensar que todo iba bien en casa. Parece ser que no.

Mentiría si dijese que en el trayecto a casa no volví a pensar en ese beso. En como primero me sacó de mis casillas y luego consiguió excitarme. Me gustaba tener el control en todas las situaciones pero con Clarke simplemente no podía, y si no nos hubieran interrumpido, por más que me gustaría negarlo, le habría dejado hacer conmigo lo que hubiese querido.

No tardé demasiado en llegar a casa, el trayecto se me hizo más corto de lo que me esperaba ya que mi mente se quedó atascada entre las dos cabelleras rubias que habían decidido ocupar mis pensamientos: Aden y Clarke, aunque en esta última trataba de pensar poco o nada y centrarme en mi hermanito, que por enésima vez, se había escapado de casa para venir a verme.

Al llegar, le encontré sentado en el suelo con la espalda y la cabeza apoyadas contra la puerta con un gesto de entre pocos amigos y aburrimiento.

-Casi pareces un borracho que no puede abrir la puerta de su casa.- bromeé.

-Por fin.- se levantó y se hizo a un lado para que pudiera abrir la puerta. -Ya podrías darme una copia de la llave.

Metí la llave y abrí la puerta pasando primero.

-¿Para que vengas cada dos por tres?- dije riendo.

-Si a ti también te molesto me voy.- espetó.

Se dio la vuelta para irse pero le frené cogiéndole del brazo.

-Hey, hey, era broma. Sabes que jamás me molestarías, pero siempre te digo que llames antes por si no estoy y sigues sin hacerme caso.

-Lo sé, lo siento.- entramos en casa y Aden fue casi disparado al baño. -Me meo.- le oí decir.

-¿Por qué no le has dicho a Titus que te llevara a algún al baño en algún bar mientras esperabais? Por cierto, ¿está abajo? No he visto el coche.

-No, se ha ido.- escuchaba que decía del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Se ha ido?

Cuando salió, continuó al ver que seguía esperando algún tipo de explicación.

-Le dije que estabas y se fue.

-¡Aden!- le regañé, aunque en el fondo me hacía cierta gracia que hubiera podido engañar de esa forma tan, aparentemente simple, a Titus que lleva siendo el chófer de la familia desde que tengo memoria. Sabía que no era fácil engañarle.

-¿Qué? No es para tanto.

Le di una mirada desaprobatoria antes de continuar.

-¿Has avisado a mamá?- no dijo nada, y por su cara de culpabilidad pude comprobar que no lo había hecho. -No tienes remedio, serio.- solté exasperada mientras buscaba el móvil.

-Si seguro que ni se ha enterado aún. Les doy igual.

Aparté la vista del móvil y caminé hasta el sofá donde se encontraba él. Me senté a su lado y posé una mano en su hombro.

-Sabes que eso no es así… solo que no se dan cuenta, y al no hacerlo, no son capaces de demostrarte que no es así.

-¿Por qué hablas en plural? Como si no supiera que solo hablas de mamá.

No podía negarle eso. Realmente nuestro padre aunque no siempre fue el hombre que es ahora, antes se preocupaba por Aden, por mí, por nuestra madre; era lo que se suponía que tiene que ser un padre y estaba ahí. ¿Ahora? Ahora se obsesiona por ser el mejor en su trabajo, en su fama por ser el mejor cirujano del país y en el dinero. Su forma de ser cambió totalmente de alguna manera que aún sigo sin entender.

Jamás olvidaré que se pusiera hecho una furia cuando le dije que no quería seguir sus pasos para estudiar ingeniería mecánica; tampoco fue de sus mejores momentos como padre.

Ahora se preocupa más por si me falta dinero que por saber siquiera como estoy, por tomarse su vaso de whisky al llegar del trabajo antes que saludar a Aden y a mamá, por provocar discusiones siempre que podía provocando que su hijo pequeño de trece años se escape a casa de su hermana mayor para huir de todo aquello por un día aunque fuera.

A veces me sentía culpable por dejar que Aden viviera todo ese caos que a veces era constante y que no estuviera conmigo, pero luego recuerdo que está mi madre y que aunque sea abogada y el nombre de _Nicole Woods_ también tiene su reconocimiento, a pesar de todo el trabajo, se preocupa por Aden, aunque para él a veces no sea suficiente.

Y Aden la necesita a ella, a su madre, no a su hermana.

Pero Aden sabe que estoy aquí para él siempre y cuando quiera. Incluso si se le olvida avisar.

No sé cuantos segundos dediqué a recordar todo aquello, pero el suspiro de mi hermano pequeño me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Lexa, ¿podemos jugar a la play y no hablar de esto?- dijo cabizbajo.

Me salió una pequeña sonrisa al darme cuenta de que no le negaría nada jamás, incluso si quisiera hacerlo.

-Ve poniendo el juego mientras llamo a mamá.

La sonrisa que le salió fue suficiente para iluminar toda la casa y para hacer que todo lo demás quedara en un segundo plano.

Fue entonces cuando sentí lo mucho que echaba de menos al enano.

Mientras él dedicaba su atención a encender el aparato, yo dediqué la mía al móvil marcando el número de mi madre.

-¿No tienes deberes que hacer ni nada?- pregunté con el móvil pegado a la oreja, mientras oía el primer tono sonar.

Aden negó con la cabeza.

-Lo hice antes de venir.

Entonces escuché ruido al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Mamá?

 _-Lexa, hija… Cariño, ¿cómo estás?_

Después, o más bien, nada más escuchar la voz de mi madre, recordé lo mucho que también la echaba de menos y lo mucho que llevábamos sin hablar. Haría ya cerca de un mes. Recuerdo que fue el día siguiente de ir a comer a casa, estábamos los cuatro juntos como una familia normal, solo que hacía años que habíamos dejado de serlo, no con la presencia de mi padre. Me llamó al día siguiente porque, cómo no, mi padre y yo habíamos discutido durante la comida y yo había salido de allí corriendo por el bien de mi salud mental.

Con mi madre todo era más fácil. Por suerte a ella no se le subió el trabajo a la cabeza, y aunque a veces tanto Aden como yo deseábamos tener más de su atención, al final del día siempre estaba ahí.

Por algún motivo, después de la conversación por teléfono con mi madre, también recordé el día que le conté que me gustaban las chicas.

Tendría por aquel entonces la misma edad de Aden y las cosas aún iban bien en casa, me acordaba perfectamente; no entendía lo que me pasaba, solo que sentía ese cosquilleo en el estómago por una chica del colegio, y aunque nunca me dijeron que las niñas solo podían estar con niños, tampoco me dijeron lo contrario. Quise decírselo primero a mi padre ya que estábamos muy unidos, y además, mi mentalidad de niña de trece años me decía que quien podría comprenderlo mejor que nadie sería mi él, ya que era médico y yo no entendía lo que me pasaba.

Estaba nerviosa, extremadamente nerviosa por lo que fuera a decir, así que opté por contárselo primero a mi madre. Resultó ser que su respuesta me tranquilizó más de lo que jamás pudiera pensar.

" _Lexa, cariño, no te pasa absolutamente nada malo. Siento que tu padre y yo no te hubiésemos hecho sentirte cómoda y normal ante esta situación… Lo que quiero decir, es que no hay nada de malo en sentir ese cosquilleo, ya sea por chicos o por chicas."_

Tuve bastante suerte en ese aspecto porque nunca ninguno de los dos me dijo que estuviera mal, simplemente se limitaron a decirme que _"el amor no tiene nada_ _de malo"_. Incluso les llegué a hablar sobre las dos únicas novias que he tenido, aunque solo llegaron a conocer a la última, a Costia, persona que ahora no se merecía ni que la nombrara.

-¿Lexa?- de repente vi la mano de Aden delante de mi cara moviéndose de arriba abajo. -¿Hay alguien ahí, cabeza hueca?

Parpadeé varias veces antes coger una de las almohadas que habían en el sofá y tirársela a la cara.

-A ver a quien llamas tú cabeza hueca, enano.- sin que me lo viera venir, y con la almohada sobre su pecho, se tiró encima de mí. -¡Socorro, me ataca un bicho! ¡Ayuda! ¡Quitádmelo de encima!

Aden reía mientras trataba de hacerme cosquillas pero se olvidaba que era mayor que él y tenía más fuerza, enseguida me giré hacia un lado haciendo, así que dejara de aplastarme, y contraataqué yo con las cosquillas.

-Para, para, para. Lo siento, lo siento. Me rindo. Tú ganas.- decía sin dejar de reír. Poco a poco paré aquella pequeña tortura y Aden se incorporó aún riendo. -¿Seguimos jugando o vas a seguir con la cabeza en las nubes?

-¿No tienes hambre?- miré la hora, las 22:27. -Ya es tarde, mañana tienes colegio.

-Pero no quiero ir.- dijo poniendo carita de pena.

-Aden, tienes que ir. Ya sabes que si te quedas no puedes faltar.- se cruzó de brazos. -¿Pedimos pizza?- dije alzando las cejas intentando alegrarle.

Su gesto cambió y se formó una gran sonrisa en sus labios que trató de ocultar y entonces pensé en lo fácil que a veces resulta hacer feliz a un crío.

Lincoln no tardó demasiado en llegar a casa y se unió a cenar con nosotros.

Estábamos sentados en el suelo del salón, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá, comiendo pizza y viendo una película, que tras las súplicas de Aden, por supuesto que era de animación.

-¡Hasta el infinito y más allá!- gritaba Aden con la boca llena y uno de sus brazos alzado.

Lincoln y yo reíamos porque no era la primera vez que presenciábamos esa escena. Durante un segundo, y sin esperármelo o saber por qué, deseé presenciarla junto a Clarke.

-¿Cuántas veces vas a repetirlo?- le preguntó Lincoln riendo.

Aden estaba tan ensimismado en la película que ni escuchó lo que Lincoln le dijo. Estaba demasiado cerca de la tele y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Todas. ¿No le ves? Parece que está poseído en cuerpo y alma por esa peli.- dije antes de reírme a carcajadas, y Lincoln rió conmigo.

Aden giró la cabeza y nos miró con el ceño fruncido sin entender nada, después devolvió su atención a la peli.

No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que el más pequeño de los tres se quedara dormido. En el suelo y con la cabeza apoyada en una almohada sobre mis piernas. Cuando me percaté de ello llevé mi mano hasta su cabecita y empecé a acariciar su pelo.

-¿Tus padres otra vez?- preguntó Lincoln casi en un susurro para no despertar a Aden.

-Mi padre más bien.- suspiré. –No sé cómo no es capaz de medir sus palabras con él, ya bastante con que no le hace ni puto caso que encima cuando lo hace tiene que menospreciarle. Es un niño, joder. ¡Tu propio hijo!- esto último lo dije un poco más alto de lo que quería, y me quedé quieta cuando sentí como Aden se removía bajo mi mano.

-Siento decírtelo pero tu padre es un gilipollas.- asentí dándole la razón. -Tiene suerte de tenerte, Lexa.

-Pero solo soy su hermana, no puedo hacer demasiado, al menos tiene a mi madre, que aunque tampoco esté demasiado, al menos le hace caso.

-Ya haces algo estando a su lado. Cuando está triste recurre a ti, no se dedica a hacer tonterías como podría hacer cualquier otro niño.

-Siento que tengas que aguantar esto.

-¿Estás de broma? Me encanta tener a Aden aquí, le da vida a la casa.- dijo señalando con la cabeza detrás de nosotros.

Miré hacia atrás y volví a ver todas las almohadas descolocadas sobre el sofá lleno de plumas por todas partes, porque a Aden le había parecido divertida la idea de empezar una guerra de almohadas.

-Argh… se me había olvidado la que ha liado.- empecé a reír intentando no pensar en que tendría que recogerlo todo. -¿Tú qué has hecho?

-Estuve con los chicos, Murphy, Finn y Monty tomando algo.- se pasó las manos por la cara. -Finn está algo decaído, cree que Raven le va a dejar porque está algo distante con él.

Eso me sorprendió un poco ya que Raven no me había dicho nada. No es que ya fuéramos mejores amigas y nos contásemos todo, pero desde luego me había hablado de Finn alguna que otra vez y nada relacionado con él.

 _A no ser que… no, no creo._

-Vaya…- dije finalmente.

-¿Ella no te ha dicho nada al respecto?

-La verdad es que no.- una parte de mí sentía que mentía, pero en el fondo era la verdad, no me había dicho nada, otra cosa es lo que yo creyese. -¿Y tú con Octavia qué tal? He estado con ellas y con Clarke esta tarde en la bolera.

-Sí, me contó Octavia. Y con ella bien, o eso creo. Nos llevamos bien, lo pasamos bien juntos, pero a veces parece que no quiere llegar a algo más. No sé, a mí me gustaría, pero ya se verá, tampoco tengo prisa.

-Bueno, poco a poco lo vais viendo.

Ahora sí que me sentía mal y hasta estaba enfadada porque temía que mis sospechas sobre Raven y Octavia se acababan de confirmar. Tenía que hablar con Raven, y con Octavia, para saber qué estaba pasando. No iba a permitir que jugasen con Lincoln.

Tuve que controlarme y no contarle nada a Lincoln, quizás habría una explicación, pero como ninguna de las dos me la diera, se lo contaría. Necesitaba asegurarme primero.

Al día siguiente, y después de clase, hablé con Raven del tema, y aunque en el fondo pensaba que no estaba siendo del todo sincera cuando me dijo que no sentía nada por Octavia, le creí. Le creí cuando me dijo que no pensaba dejar a Finn porque le quería, y le creí cuando me dijo que nunca había pasado nada con Octavia y que ella no sabía nada sobre su relación con Lincoln. Le creí pero no.

Quizá pueda ser ingenua en determinadas ocasiones, pero tonta no soy, y desde hace tiempo que noto algo entre ellas dos, la forma en la que se miran... Puede que no haya pasado nada, pero desde luego algo sienten la una por la otra.

 _Como me gustaría que Clarke me mirara de esa forma._

Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza para apartar a esa rubia de mi mente; seguía enfadada con ella.

Necesitaba despejar la mente, dejar de pensar en todo y en nada, así que aquí estaba yo, con las baquetas en la mano entrando a la sala de ensayos.

Necesitaba tocar un rato la batería y liberar tensión ya de paso.

La sensación de placer que recorre mi cuerpo cuando toco es inmensa. Intensa, poderosa, liberadora. Me hace sentir aún más viva.

Hasta podía comparar la sensación de pleno éxtasis tocando la batería con el clímax de un orgasmo, la intensidad y rapidez con la que podía tocar se podía comparar perfectamente.

Pensé en ella otra vez. Por algún motivo volví a pensar en ella.

Perdí el ritmo de la canción y se me escapó una baqueta.

-¡Mierda!- grité tirando la otra baqueta que quedaba en mi mano.

 _Joder Lexa, qué demonios te pasa._

Me fui. Definitivamente no estaba resultando ser un buen día.

Tras la escasa media hora tocando la batería fui a dar una vuelta antes de ir a casa.

Decidí pasarme por una cafetería, me apetecía tomarme un café.

Al entrar y tras pedir lo que quería, esperé mientras el chico que me había atendido preparara mi café.

La cafetería no estaba al lado de mi casa pero tampoco quedaba muy lejos, eché una ojeada al lugar ya que había venido pocas veces.

Sonaba una canción que nada más darme cuenta de cuál era me resultó imposible no cantarla por lo bajo.

 _ **Take in your chemicals**_

 _ **You are a miracle**_

 _ **And I'm not spiritual**_

 _ **But please stay**_

 _ **'Cause you're a glimpse of bliss, a little taste of heaven**_

 _ **I said oh oh**_

 _ **You give me something to talk about, something to talk about**_

 _ **I said oh oh**_

 _ **You give me something to think about that's not the shit in my head**_

 _ **You're a miracle**_

 _ **You're a miracle**_

 _ **A miracle**_

Llamémoslo casualidad, destino, o puede que mala suerte, pero a unos pocos metros, en una de las mesas, sentada con una señora con la que compartía un gran parecido, se encontraba Clarke.

Creía que saldría de allí huyendo. No quería que me viese y con suerte, si el chico se daba prisa, no sabría ni que había estado aquí.

Pero la estaba mirando durante ya varios segundos… y ella ahora también lo hacía.

Me miró, me había visto, y ahora me sonreía.

 _¿Por qué me sonríes? ¡No me sonrías, estoy enfadada contigo!_

Y ahora era yo quien le sonreía. Era una media sonrisa, pequeña, pero sonreía.

-Aquí tiene.- me dijo el chico.

Estiré la mano cogiendo el café y me largué de allí lo más rápido que pude, pero por algún motivo que trataba de negar, ya no parecía un mal día.

 **[Clarke]**

-¿Clarke?- oí que decía mi madre.

-Sí, perdona.- volví a mirarla.

-¿Una amiga?

-Más bien conocida.- no sabía muy bien cómo contestarle sin dar demasiadas explicaciones y esa respuesta fue la única que se me ocurrió.

-Hablando de amigos, ¿hay algún amigo especial o novio?

-Mamá.- advertí.

-O novia, o novia.- añadió.

-Tienes una hija bisexual, supéralo ya.- dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo sé, cariño. Lo siento. Créeme que ya estoy haciéndome a la idea, y te pido perdón por no haber sabido entenderlo y apoyarte antes.

Admito que me sorprendió y no me esperaba que dijera eso. Se dio cuenta de ello cuando suavicé el gesto, acercó su mano a mi mejilla y la acarició.

En ese momento no me salía otra cosa que darle un abrazo, y así lo hice.

Después de todo este tiempo sin hablar, y sobre todo tras esas palabras, por fin empecé a sentir que recuperaba a mi madre. La madre que era antes de que mi padre muriese.

Al separarnos me recordó que no había contestado a su pregunta y reí.

-Hay alguien pero no.

-¿Hay alguien pero no? Explícame cómo es eso.

 _¿Que explique eso?_

¿Cómo explicas que te sientes inevitablemente atraída por una chica pero tienes miedo de la enorme cantidad sentimientos que te hace sentir? Que lo has intentado negar desde la primera vez que vuestras miradas se cruzaron pero en el fondo no puedes, y sabes que no puedes, pero lo sigues haciendo. Que la ves y te es inevitable sonreír. Que sus labios contra los tuyos se posicionan entre las mejores sensaciones que jamás has sentido. Que quieres cuidarla y protegerla pero...

-Cuando sepa explicarlo te lo contaré.- me limité a contestar.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **En este capítulo hemos visto más de la vida de Lexa (que ya era hora) y el motivo que esconde Clarke.**

 **Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar los dos últimos capítulos, pero he tenido exámenes y poco tiempo, además me ha costado un poco más sacar este capítulo.**

 **La canción se llama St. Patrick de PVRIS.**


End file.
